The Arrangement
by A Tale To Be Told
Summary: The arrangement made between kings to keep their countries at peace. The prince refuses, but can the princess change his mind and make him see the err of his ways or will the arrangement be null and void?  B/E, MA
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, it's been awhile since I've written and published anything. So I'm kinda starting new. lol. To let all my old followers know, I've switched my pen name from LexyW to ATaletobeTold. To all my new followers, WELCOME!**

**I would like to thank my betas - CapitalBo, CapitalLO, and JennDur - and my prereaders - OnlyaDecoy, BellaBee66, and Jessy-, It would be a mess if it wasn't for them.**

~Disclaimer~ Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just borrowing them to tell my tale.

**PROLOGUE**

Looking across the table at each other, King Carlisle and King Aro glared with as much hate as possible at each other. It was deadly silent as no one dared to speak first because everyone wanted to keep their heads. The two men wouldn't take their eyes off each other; it was almost like they were having a staring contest.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

"Your Highnesses, please. This silence will get us nowhere. From speaking to both of you, neither country wants to go to war with one another. We need to come to an arrangement of sorts," Cardinal Marcus implored after banging his hand on the table.

Both Kings turned their icy glares onto the Cardinal before Carlisle sighed heavily and spoke, " I just do not see a way around this. We both knew the other was vying for Queen Esme's attention when she was still a Princess. I do not see why my country has to suffer because she chose me over him." Carlisle glanced over to see Aro open his mouth to retort. Holding his hand up to stop King Aro from commenting, Carlisle added,"While I am not one to back down, I cannot have our countries at war. It does nothing but hurt us more. So after much deliberation with Queen Esme and my advisors, we have come to a solution to hopefully keep the peace."

Carlisle watched Aro carefully as he laid out his solution, hoping that Aro would go along with it.

"As I was saying, we have come up with something that would bring our countries together rather than rip them apart. On behalf of my country, in the name of peace, I, King Carlisle of Ardania, propose that my first born marries King Aro's first born. And in the event, that both our firstborns are of the same sex, we propose that it will then extend down into the line of siblings until a match is formed," Carlisle explained, letting out a deep breath. Keeping eye contact with the King sitting across for him, Carlisle was shocked to see King Aro nodding slowly.

"I can get behind that, Carlisle," he replied, sighing before he looked back at the man sitting across the table from him.

"This has gone on long enough. I'm happy with my current wife and am agreeable to this. Better to join our families than to continue this squabble," Aro continued.

Carlisle sat in his chair, gaping at the man in front of him; opening and closing his mouth several times as he tried to form the words to convey his astonishment at Aro's change of mind… or maybe it was a change of heart. Regardless, the agreement between the two aristocracies was a welcoming sight to every single member of the room.

"Well, gentlemen, let's get this on paper with both of your signatures and a copy for both Royal households and put this matter of warring with each other to rest, shall we?" Cardinal Marcus asked, gesturing to his secretary who was poised to start writing as soon as the acknowledgement was given.

Both the Kings nodded, and the Cardinal's secretary began to write out the agreement. Carlisle beckoned his secretary to his side, who brought the Royal seal of Ardania forth in an intricately carved box, opening the lid and laying the royal blue wax, a lighter and the seal next. Aro followed suit, calling his secretary forward, who also brought forth a marble box with the lid already open, displaying the red wax, a lighter, and the Royal seal of Voltura.

Within moments, Alex, the Cardinal's secretary, had two agreements sitting before Marcus, with Alex's flourishing penmanship. Cardinal Marcus nodded as he read through the document, handing each head of their respected aristocracy a copy of the agreement. Both the men read through it and was in agreement, melting the wax onto the paper by waving the lit lighters over the stubs, wax dripping on the paper. Both grabbed their Seals at the same time, they pressed them into the hot wax and leaft their country's signature on the paper. Carlisle and Aro handed the papers back to Marcus, having him exchange the papers between the two Kings, and repeated the same thing, adding their signatures.

"Well, gentlemen, may this agreement bring peace to your families and countries for many, many centuries," Cardinal Marcus said as he stood to take his leave. Both Carlisle and Aro rose and joined the Cardinal, shaking his hand as Marcus handed the Kings' copies to them. A gasp went through the on-lookers as Aro extended his hand out to Carlisle. There was an immediate hush that fell over the room, even the Cardinal stopped and stared at the proffered hand. Carlisle, glancing between the eyes of his old enemy, took a step forward and grasped Aro's hand, shaking it firmly. An audible whoosh of air was heard throughout the room as the men smiled and clapped each other's arms as they shook hands.

The Cardinal, King Carlisle, and King Aro left the meeting room; the Cardinal heading back to the Vatican and the two Kings leaving for their home countries. The agreement had been forgotten until the birth of Princess Isabella three years later. Aro sent Carlisle the announcement, and a gift was sent back as a congratulations. Princess Isabella grew up always having been told about her betrothal, and was being groomed to be a good wife and companion to a future king.

However, King Carlisle refused to have his son grow up with the betrothal looming over his head. Prince Edward never knew of the agreement or the details of it. As far as Prince Edward was concerned, he was free to do and be with whomever he chose; until that fateful day, when he stepped into his college class room on a blustery winter day and saw a striking woman sitting in the seat in front of his.

Pacing in front of the desk, the King pursed his lips while he kept glancing over at his two advisors. Once in a while, he would stop and open his mouth like he was going to talk before shaking his head and continued to pace. The occasional sigh was heard or a grunt, but the pacing continued. And if a person was close enough, they would be able to see beads of perspiration forming along the hairlines of the King's advisors as they stood and waited for the King to speak or tell them to take a seat.

"So you're telling me that he refused? Flat out said no? AND he said because he doesn't want to?" the King bellowed, leaving the advisors' ears ringing.

"Yeh… Yes, Your Majesty. Tho-Those were his words, Your Majesty," the stoutly advisor stuttered, taking the handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his forehead nervously before continuing on, "He said there's no-no-no reason f-f-for him to we-we-wed yet since yo-you and Her Majesty are s-s-s-still here and healthy."

"UNACCEPTABLE!" the King roared, slamming his fist down on the desk causing the contents of his desk to jump and scatter.

"He needs to wed. He's of marriable age and while I'm here now, I won't be able to rule forever. And I NEED him to be married before then," the King explain what felt like the hundredth time during this conversation.

"Bring him to me. No excuses this time," he demanded, glaring at his two advisors. "Take two guards with you. Use force if you have to. Just bring him to me."

The two advisors bowed deep and walked backwards out of the throne room as was protocol when leaving the presence of the King. Both making audible sighs, they pointed to the two nearest guards and asked them to follow. The clicking of their shoes echoed throughout the hallway as they quickly made their way to where the Prince was tucked away in his private chambers.

Knocking three times, the two advisors waited outside until called in. The door swung open to reveal a bright-eyed girl smiling at them before they were ushered into the room. Seeing the nervous looks on the advisors faces, her smile dimmed and a frown replaced it. She turned and called for the Prince.

The advisors glanced at one another as they heard the determined strides of the man they were seeking getting louder as he came closer. The inner door swung wide as the Prince strode through, looking less than happy.

"What the hell do you two want now? I gave you my answer and that's all I needed to give you. Now… out," the Prince growled at them.

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to these two men. It's not their fault that they are the go-between for you and Dad, brother. Now be nice or I'll drag you with me by the ear to every girly store I know," the bright-eyed Princess chastised, giving a wink to the advisors.

Rubbing his temples and giving a rather loud sigh, the Prince's shoulder slumped as he motioned for the advisors to speak, but not before eying the Princess standing next to him with her hands on her hips and looking at him like a young child that disappointed her.

"Your Highness, the King, has requested that we escort you to the throne room as he would like to have a word with you himself. And we have permission to take you by force if need be," the short bubble-looking advisor stated with a regal air about him, nodding toward the two guards that were standing behind him and the other advisor.

"But why? He asked if I was ready to marry. I am not, and pushing me to marry is going against the agreement we made one month ago. Why can't he just leave it at that?" the Prince sighed and shook his head as he began to pace much like his father, the King. Long strides that easily carried him across the room with his hands clasped behind his back while his brow was furrowed as if in deep thought, but the difference between the King and his son was that the Prince also bites on his lip. The advisors stood just as still as they had when in front of the King, waiting for the man in front of them to finish worrying his path into the hard marble.

"Fine. Let's get this over with. He won't take the answer from you obviously so I'll do it in person," the Prince said matter-of-factly.

Looking over at the Princess, he sighed, "Sorry, Princess, we'll have to pick up the lesson another time."

The Princess just shrugged and danced out of the room, giggling as she called out over her shoulder, "This is much more important than me learning that stupid thing."

Shaking his head, the Prince gestured for the advisors to lead the way and followed them out of the room and through the castle's hallways to his father's throne room - one of the rooms that made the Prince feels suffocated, like the walls were closing in on him. He hated that feeling; the feeling that he'd have to give up everything that he enjoys and wants when he takes over this room permanently. He'd have to give up what little freedom he already has which was the reason he was adamant to not fall to his father's will and marry. It was one step away from holding the throne that he didn't want.

The doors opened before the advisors made the Prince take a deep breath just before he stepped into the dreaded throne room. Looking around, he noticed everything sitting perfect in its place. All of the previous Kings hanging on the wall in line of succession, with the family emblem between each portrait showing how it had evolved since the Middle Ages when it was first commissioned. The Prince's eyes traveled over every statue and vase standing in its specific place, nothing changing in all the years that he has ventured in here until his eyes settled on his father's face and how his eyes softened slightly as he mad eye contact with his son.

"Leave us, Felix and Demetri," the King commanded without taking his eyes off his son. He took a deep breath to clear his head and smiled, pleased that the Prince came without a fuss, but still wondered how things were going with the Prince's "extra-curricular" activities.

"Your Majesty," the advisors said in unison as they backed out of the throne. The bang of the doors shutting brought the King to his feet, and he walked around his desk to perch on the front of it while he motioned for the Prince to take a seat before him. The Prince just shook his head and stood behind the chair that his father had gestured to, leaning forward as his hands grasp the back of the chair.

"Now what is this about you refusing to marry, son? You know how important it is for you to marry and marry well. This kingdom will need for you to step up and be their leader. And the first step is to marry to show our people that you are ready to take the lead when it's your time to do so," the King stated, leaning on his weight on his hands that grip the edge of the desk.

Gritting his teeth to stop from lashing out at his father, the Prince closed his eyes and tampered down his anger before meeting his father's gaze.

"No, I refuse. We had this discussion. I still have two more months to see a woman of my choosing before you push this 'other woman' on me, and fulfill your arrangement with the King of Voltura. I can and will step up to rule when I'm needed. However, we made the agreement that I was free to see anyone I want in the span of three months. I still have two months to do so. I do believe that we also agreed that if in that time frame I fell in love, you would deal with King Aro and break your arrangement with him," the Prince said, raising an eyebrow, daring his father to rescind on their agreement.

Carlisle looked at his son, sighing heavily since he knew that Edward was right. Shaking his head, Carlisle rounded his desk to sit behind it, pulling out the document that was signed over two decades ago.

"I know. I just… Will you at least meet her one time? Talk to her maybe? Just don't rule her out," Carlisle stated as he ran his fingers over the old agreement.

"Did I ever tell you that I met your betrothed?" Carlisle asked as he looked up from the parchment to see Edward looking at him with an air of confusion.

"No. When was that?"

"About two years ago. Edward… I'm telling you, don't rule her out. Fine… I get that you don't want her pushed on you. So take this time to get to know her. A meeting. That's all I'm asking for and then go from there. If you don't want to pursue her after a meeting, I won't hold up my part of the agreement," Carlisle said, glancing out the window.

"What do you know, Dad?" Edward asked as he watched his father's rigid demeanor change to a concerned father all by Carlisle's slumped shoulders.

Carlisle's head turned sharply, meeting Edward's gaze before shaking his head and responding, "Nothing. But from this one meeting I had with her and her father… Edward… She's fantastic. Your mother was very taken with her and I have to say she was very charming and would be perfect for this country by your side."

"Dad… I know you look out for what would be good for the country, but that might not be what's best for me," Edward stated, taking a deep breath to calm the nerves that had welled up inside him before continuing on.

"Dad… I've met someone."

**A/N: So what did you think? Leave me some love by pressing that pretty little blue button. :) 3 ATaletobeTold**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'd like to thank Jenndur for beta-ing this for me. She's full of win! And to my prereaders, OnlyADecoy, BellaBee66, and Jessy, thank you for helping make this sense. Also, thank you for all the reviews, story and author alerts. It shocked me to find so many people reading it. : ) I've had people ask about my posting schedule, I plan to post every Friday. Also, this story is set in modern times. So without further ado, I give you chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1 **

"Isabella, your father wants to have a word with you," a voice said after walking into the room.

"Mom…" Bella answered as I gestured to my breakfast tray. "Can I at least finish eating before people start bothering me about appointments, meetings, and anything else they can think of?"

"Well, aren't you a grumpy Gus this morning?" she replied, giving a little laugh as she perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"Yup," Bella said, grinning as she took a large bite of her toast and jam.

"Well, do you want to know what it's about, baby girl?"

"Not really, but I think you're gonna tell me anyway, huh?"

"It's about your betrothed. I'm not sure of the details, but I know it's important. So go easy on your dad, all right?"

Bella nodded as a sigh escaped her lips. She hated that, like she was a problem child or something. Shaking her head, Bella moved her tray to the bedside table, slipped out of bed, and walked behind the divider propped up in the corner. She quickly donned her outfit for the day; a pair of black slacks, a white button-down shirt, and a sky blue blazer, complete with her favorite Louboutin black heels. Moving from the divider to the vanity, Bella sat down and began to pull her hair back off her face in a twist, securing it with a clamp. She skipped the makeup since she wasn't a big fan of it. In fact, Bella hated it. Turning on her bench, Bells looked over at her mother who just nodded in acceptance and shooed her out of the room.

Smiling at her mother, Bella took her cue and walked out and headed to her father's receiving room. The guard saw Bella approach and opened the door. With a tilt of her head upwards, she entered the room.

"Ah. Isabella… You are up early, my child," her father said, acknowledging my presence.

"Well, when you send my mother in to get me, it's hard to have a moment's peace. You know that better than anyone," Bella said, grinning as she took a seat across from the King of Voltura.

"I do know. Why do you think I sent her to you?" he replied, chuckling as he poured a second cup of coffee and handed it to his daughter.

"Thanks… Now what's this 'oh so important' information I was sent here to listen to?" Bella asked as she accepted the cup and took a sip.

"It's about Edward, actually. It has been brought to my attention that he has only recently found out about the agreement between me and Carlisle, and he is not too happy," Aro began, looking up to see Bella open her mouth to speak. Putting up his hand to silence her, he went on, "However, Carlisle and I have come up with a plan that we think will work."

Taking another sip, Bella sat and listened to her father reveal what he and the King of Ardania came up with. She agreed with their plan even though she wasn't sure whether she was going to be able to turn the head of such a gorgeous man, and ended up asking tons of questions to make sure she had understood it all.

Standing up at the end of their conversation, Bella hugged her father and told him she would check in later after she talked with Kate to get things rolling for the move. Walking into her room, Bella kicked off her heels and fell onto the bed. She laid there, looking up at the ceiling wondering how on earth she was going to accomplish this plan of theirs.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake, and the Princess bolted up in her bed only to meet the head of someone else.

"Ow. Bella… Shit," Kate said, rubbing her head as she plopped down on her bed across from Bella.

"Crap. Sorry, Kate. I didn't know you were there. Were you shaking me?" Bella said, rubbing her forehead as well.

"Well, before you head-butted me, I was shaking you awake to let you know that you are all set to go to Ardania," she explained as she touched her forehead gingerly.

"Oh. That was fast. How did you get it all done in like… six hours?" Bella said, looking at the clock on her nightstand. Seeing Kate nod out of the corner of her eye, she shook her head and continued, "How did I sleep for so long? And why didn't you wake me earlier? I missed like three appointments this morning."

"You must have been tired since you saw your dad at five-thirty this morning. And I didn't wake you because I was told to wipe your calendar starting with today, so I did," explained Kate as she held out her appointment book that was used to schedule the Princess's days. Flipping through it, Bella saw that her whole year of appointments were erased, replaced by class schedules and appointments that had already been made for her.

"Wait. So you're coming with me?"

"Yup. I'm in charge of making sure you get where you need to go on time. We all know that you run late when left to your own devices. I'm also to pencil in any dates that you may come across with the Prince, and schedule your hair appointments and spa days for you to remain relaxed," Kate expanded, giggling. "The last two were your mother's requirements. Apparently, getting the attention of a Prince is going to be stressful according to her."

Throwing herself back into her pillows, Bella covered her face and groaned as Kate just sat there and laughed.

"Oh, come on, Bella. It isn't that bad. Personally, I think it's romantic. Two people betrothed since birth never meeting until the fateful day the Princess decides to find her Prince. How is that not romantic?"

"Umm... Because he doesn't even know about it. I mean, he just found out about us being promised to each other like a month ago, and according to Dad, Edward flat out refused. He wants nothing to do with it. And I quote, 'I refuse to marry someone I have nothing in common, nor do I want to get to know a complete stranger.' How am I supposed to get him to do anything, Kate?" Bella asked, feeling hopeless about the entire situation.

"You don't. You show up in a few of his classes like you're supposed to and the rest will take care of itself. He won't refuse you, babe. You're a princess. No one refuses a princess," Kate said, patting her hand.

"But… Kate. He won't know that, will he? That's the point. Apparently, Edward wants to date and meet someone on his own. No betrothal hovering over his head," she explained.

"Well, all the more reason for me to come with you then. We can stage a couple of runs or something," Kate stated. Looking at her, the Princess could tell the wheels were starting to turn and that scared her. When Kate started planning, nothing stopped her so it was better to just go along with her than try and fight her.

"So… how are we gonna pull off any run-ins with Edward? We don't know his schedule or any of his hangouts, Kate."

"That's easy, Bella," Kate replied.

"Ok…" Bella responded, waiting for her to continue, "And how is that easy?"

"One word, Hun. Alice."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Edward watched her take a seat in the middle of the room, right in front of him, in fact. The air breezed by him, swirling the aroma of vanilla and raspberries. She slipped into her desk silently and sat there, head up, back straight. She had this air about her. Not stuck up or snotty or anything like that, but regal, confident… takes no shit. He wondered what her face looked like or what her voice sounded like.

Shaking his head, Edward wondered why he was thinking like that when all she had done was walk in the room and sit down. Opening his notebook, he started doodling while waiting for the professor to start class.

"Izzy Swan?" a voice boomed, startling him from his thoughts.

"Ye… Yes?" Edward heard a bell-like voice respond.

"May I speak with you after class to see if we need to catch you up on anything you might have missed before our break?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," the girl in front of him responded quickly, nodding before she looked back down at her desk.

"Good. Well, let's get this class started. Shall we?" he announced and started handing out the assignment sheet for the rest of the semester.

She leaned forward to take the stack of paper from the person in front of her and held them behind her.

"Thank you," Edward replied quietly. Their fingers brushed lightly against each other, a spark shooting through his hand as he heard her gasp and quickly let the papers go.

Edward let out a chuckle and took the top paper before passing them behind him. Glancing over the assignment list, he wondered about the new girl who sat in front of him. He let himself drift and thought about why he was having this kind of reaction to a girl whose back is the only thing he had seen besides the little shock he received from, but that was nothing but static electricity. _Right?_

"If any of you have any questions over the assignments, please see me after class. With that being said, let's dive in. Please follow along in chapter twelve. We'll be moving fast so recording the lecture might be the best thing," the professor explained bringing Edward back to the class, and he dug out my audio recorder and pressed record. Listening to the professor drone on and on, the Prince thought about how if he could just get one smile from the girl who sat in front him, this semester wouldn't be so bad at all.

The bell rang, startling him yet again, and he gathered up his books and recorder and started heading out when he noticed the new girl's purse still sitting at her desk. Looking around and not seeing her, Edward scooped it up and quickly walked out of the room.

"Izzy? Izzy?" he yelled as the Prince spotted the new girl heading out of the building. Glad that Edward remembered her name from when the professor said it at the beginning of class; he took off in a run to catch up with her. Touching her on the shoulder, Edward felt that same shock go through his hand. Fisting his hand, Edward watched her turn around with a smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"Um.. uh.." Edward stammered as he looked in this beauty's framed chestnut eyes and felt himself get completely lost. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts as Edward heard her giggle, he remembered what he went after her for. "Oh, sorry. You forgot this back in the classroom," Edward said as he handed her purse to her.

"Oh. Thank you," she said, pausing as she waited for a name as she took her purse.

"Edward. My name is Edward," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly feeling nervous.

_Nervous? The Prince of Ardania doesn't get nervous._

Well, he was as the Prince looked at the girl in front him with a light blush staining her cheeks and a bright smile, hearing her repeat his name in her glorious accent.

"Edward… Again, thank you," she replied and turned to continue walking along the path.

**A/N: So what did you think of their first encounter? Every review gets a teaser. Since people have asked, my posting schedule is every Friday and this story is set in modern times. Leave me some love!**

**Love,**

**ATaletobeTold 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the beginning. I don't have much to say so I'll keep it short and just let you get on with the reading. 3**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just borrowing them and turning them into royalty. :)**

**

* * *

**

**~*TA*~**

"Alice," Edward said, trying to get a word in while she just went on and on about how we had to go try out a new coffee shop she had heard about, and how it had the best coffee and the atmosphere was perfect for studying. She just kept rambling like the never-ending speaker box.

"ALICE!" he finally yelled, laughing as there was finally silence on the other end of the line.

"What, Ed-ward?" Alice huffed.

"I'll go. I've been trying to tell you that since you first asked me," Edward said, chuckling. He stood up from his spot in the student commons, slipped the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder and headed out toward the car. Edward caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and he knew after all these years, it was Ben and Mike, his bodyguards that he's had since he was old enough to attend school.

"Edward… Earth to Edward… Come in… Your sister, the Princess, is demanding your attention," Alice stated, giggling as he heard ruffling over the earpiece.

"I'm here, Alice. I was moving out of the commons, and you know how Ben and Mike get when I leave without giving a signal," Edward said, chuckling as he waited for his bodyguards to make sure things were clear for him to move. Shaking his head, he watched Mike wave his fingers at him to go ahead, and he finally started out to my waiting car.

"Oh. I don't know how you put up with them. They're so old, Eddie. You need younger, hipper body boys. Anyway, as I was saying, I think we should go on Friday after your last class so we have time to just hang out like we used to. I miss my older brother," Alice pouted and he heard more ruffling over the phone.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Uh, me? Nothing, Edward. Why?" Alice responded out of breath and more rustling could be heard.

"What was that noise?" Edward asked as he climbed into his waiting car and felt it speed off toward his home. Well, his home while he was in school. Technically, the palace was his home, but while he was here in Mardville for school, he stayed at the family's estate. It was safer according to the head of security than staying in a dorm room with a roommate and two bodyguards.

"It… was nothing, Edward. Anywho, gotta go. I'll talk to you on Thursday," Alice said hurriedly and hung up.

Staring at the phone, Edward let out a laugh and shook his head as he ended the call with Alice. His sister was a bundle of energy and the abrupt disconnect was no surprise to him; she did it constantly to him.

"We're here, your Highness," Edward's driver, Sam, said as he pulled up in front of the house. He watched Sam get out of the front and open the car door for Edward. He climbed out and shook the driver's hand, clapping him on the shoulder.

"An excellent ride as usual, Sam. I won't need you until Monday. You have a good weekend, alright? Give my best to Emily and your daughter, Claire," Edward said, smiling as he hitched his bag up on his shoulder.

"I will, sir. And thank you," Sam said with a large smile on his face and gave a slight bow to Edward.

Nodding at the driver, Edward gazed at his place of residence. He sighed as he looked up the stairs; his house was a seven bedroom estate of his mother's. He personally thought it was too large for just himself, but when his mother said she felt uneasy about him staying unprotected at the dorms, Edward caved and moved into the giant house.

Shaking his head as he recalled his mother's plea, he made his way into the house with Ben and Mike following behind him. He placed his bag on the chair in the entryway before walking into the kitchen to grab a apple. Polishing the apple on his shirt before taking a bite, he walked upstairs to the one room that he was able to relax in – his music room.

Standing in the doorway, his eyes traveled over the baby Grand that sat in the corner, his guitar in its stand and out of the corner of his eye, he saw his violin case. Grinning, he walked over, set his apple next to the case and opened it. Edward pulled out his violin and its bow, and drew it slowly across the strings as his fingers aptly moved to create notes that bounced from one wall to another.

Edward closed his eyes as he moved his body with the music that was quickly forming across the strings. Visions of the new girl danced behind his eyes, her smile as she thanked him for returning her purse, and how she had said his name. A smile broke his serious look as he opened his eyes and he drew his bow over the strings a final time, sliding his finger back and forth over the string to hold out the note.

Letting out a sigh, Edward set his violin back in his case and sat down on the nearby chair. Staring out of the window across the room, Edward couldn't get Izzy out of his head. She consumed his thoughts, and he had no idea why.

_It was only one meeting. One small, but hypnotic meeting. What was it about her that had him so hooked?_ Edward was confused and in awe that the new girl had such an effect on him from just the first meeting. No one had ever had an effect on him like that. No one. But she drew him with those few words, and he desperately wanted to see her again and talk to her.

_Hell, I'm all right with just being in her presence._

Deciding he needed to get his mind off the beauty that he had met a couple days ago, Edward grabbed his bag and took it to his room where he started up his computer only to sit and stare at a the blinking cursor. Slowly, he typed out the one question that had been swirling in his mind all weekend:

**Why can't I get you off my mind, Izzy? **

**~*TA*~**

Alice grinned at her two new friends, jumping onto the bed that housed both Kate and Bella.

"God, that was close. Remind me not to talk to Edward when I'm trying to go through clothes," Alice stated, giggling.

Kate giggled along with Alice as Bella just sat there shaking her head.

"So do you think you can help Bella, Alice?" Kate asked.

"Sure. Has he even seen you yet?" Alice asked, looking over at Edward's betrothed.

"Yeah. Once. I forgot my purse in the classroom and he found me outside to give it back to me. I've been able to avoid him since then," Bella explained, biting nervously on her thumb.

"So tell me what you were wearing because obviously, we can't have you looking the same as your Princess get-up," Alice said, eyeing Bella before continuing, "I don't know how much King Aro told you, but I'm the one who came up with the idea. I told my dad, King Carlisle, that while Edward may want to do this all on his own, there's no reason he could be helped along."

Bella just sat there staring at Alice as she processed what was just explained to her. Looking over at Kate and then back to Alice, Bella started laughing.

"You're kidding, right? What if he doesn't go for me? What if he has no interest in me? What, then?" Bella asked, shaking her head. "What if I can't do this? What if I'm not enough?"

Alice looked at Bella like she was crazy before shifting to face her, resting her hands on Bella's knees.

"Bella. Trust me, he noticed you. I know my brother. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have bothered returning your purse. Anything else happen?" Alice asked.

"The only thing that stands out is that he remembered my name from class," Bella offered, looking at Alice curiously.

Alice's face lit up like Time Square on New Year's Eve as she started bouncing up and down on the bed squealing.

"He did? Now that's huge. He doesn't remember any girl's name unless she's related," Alice said, laughing. Bella pulled her arms down so that she would stop bouncing and the bed instantly stilled.

She moved and curled up at the head of the bed, tucking her feet under her and let out a sigh as the Princess looked at Alice and Kate, who had just came back in the room with three cups of coffee. Taking one from her, Bella took a sip before staring out the window. Alice and Kate had gone to their happy place and were discussing ways for Edward and Bella to meet up.

"What if she tripped into him at school? Or have them meet outside of school?" Kate offered, her forehead creased in thought.

"Well, they've technically already met. Remember? The purse thing? We've got to put them in a situation that requires them to be together for a longer period of time," Alice explained as she tapped her chin thinking.

"Why not just have her ask him to lunch or something?"

"Do you have a list of Bella's classes? Maybe there's something in there?" Alice asked. Kate scrambled off the bed to grab her planner and pulled out Bella's class list and handed it to Alice. Scanning through the names, Alice's eyes lit up, jabbing the paper as she tapped over one of the classes.

"This will be perfect…"Alice trailed off as she dropped her voice and began whispering her idea to Kate. Glancing at Bella who had turned from them toward the window, Alice grinned as Kate nodded in agreement to Alice's plan.

"But will she go for it? Bella isn't very good at playing coy or hard to get," Kate stated, knowing full well that while Bella came across shy, she was anything but that once a person could get her to open up.

Alice watched Bella closely, wondering if the Princess was up for the challenge because it was going to be one for her. Alice's brother didn't fall for girls easily. He was a one-date-only type of guy, so it was important that Bella played her cards just right.

Bella turned away from the other two girls as they began whispering and stealing glances at her, but she kept her eyes on the trees as the wind whipped through them, and let her thoughts drifted back to Edward. Everyone made him sound like he was very self-centered, but Bella couldn't believe that. There's no way her father would approve a match like that, especially if her happiness was at stake. At least, she hoped not. Looking back at Kate and Alice, Bella couldn't help but switch her thoughts over to whether she had what it sounded like it would take to make this Prince fall for her.

She was normally very sure of herself, but she was so far out of her element here that she couldn't help but be concerned. Bella never really thought of herself as pretty, not like her sister, Rose, but she knew she wasn't ugly either. She had plenty of men asking her father to date her, but of course, he wouldn't allow it. But after seeing Edward, Bella knew she was no match for him. He was gorgeous. The way the copper, brown, and blond danced across his hair as the sunlight hit it, and his green eyes; they weren't sparkling bright like she had imagined, but reminded her of the color of the sea. It was a mixture of green and blue, and that day after class, it was more green than blue. Bella sighed as she dreamily thought about her betrothed and had the sudden conviction that she needed to this; she needed Edward to fall for her, but not for the sake of the agreement between her father and King Carlisle. She needed this because she knew their connection was deeper than paper. With her resolve set, Bella crawled to the foot of the bed and sat between Alice and Kate.

"So tell me what you two have cooked up for me. I'm ready to win my Prince," Bella said, grinning as her eyes sparkled with eagerness and excitement.

**A/N: Sooo, there's a plan brewing. Wonder what it is? *giggles* Leave me some love and tell me what you think? **

***blows kisses***

**A Tale to be Told**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy Hannah! This week has flown by for me. I'm sorry there were no review replies this week. FFn was a big mess this week. (Might still be that way. *crosses fingers* Let's hope it's not) But I have gotten them off and on. I've been reading every single one of them as they come in. I love them and appreciate them greatly! And thank you for breaking the 100 mark on the reviews. That just makes me speechless. *smiles* Alright, time for me to stop rambling. *zips lips and stops typing (kinda)* Let's get the disclaimer out of the way so you can get to reading.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just borrowing them for my world of fantasy.**

**Chapter 3**

Edward quickly glanced at his watch as he arrived at the coffee shop where he had agreed to meet Alice. He looked for spiky black hair as he entered the establishment, and he wasn't disappointed.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, waving her arm in the air for him to head that way. He glanced to his right and saw Ben nod to proceed. Edward chuckled quietly as he walked over to Alice's table, knowing how Ben hated to be in public places without Mike. According to him, too much could happen and he'd have no back up, but Edward wasn't worried. Alice's bodyguard, Seth, was really good at his job. If anything were to go down like Ben is always worried about, Seth would have his back.

"Hey, Ali," Edward said as he sat down, cocking an eyebrow at his sister as he noticed two cups sitting at the table and gestured to them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. I ordered for you, silly. You, of all people, should know that I don't like to wait," Alice replied, rolling her eyes.

Shaking his head, Edward picked up the mug that Alice had moved in front of him and felt the heat on his lips before taking a hesitant sip so he wouldn't burn his tongue.

"So what's the meeting for, Alice?" he asked as he slid his messenger bag to the floor next to him.

"Can't a sister want to spend time with her brother? We never do anymore anything now that the pretty Prince is off to the _super cool elite_ college," Alice said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, she can, but said sister doesn't travel six hours for said brother just to have a cup of coffee. You have to be here for another reason than just to see me for an hour or two," Edward responded, knowing there's more to her visit than just to see him. Not saying that Alice wouldn't do that, but she always had more than one reason for things that she did. It's how she has always been.

"Well," Alice huffed before continuing on, "You know Makenna, the bestie from high school? She's holding her art exhibit this week here at your big fancy college and asked me to come because she was so nervous. You know how she gets nervous about people, strange people, looking and critiquing her babies. She wanted someone familiar around her that would keep her calm, so she called me." Alice grinned at Edward as she pointed to herself.

"She called you… The woman that's opposite of calm? The bouncy, energetic, can't-stand-in-one-spot-for-too-long best friend?" he questioned, not believing her for a second.

"Yes, she did. I take the attention off of her so she can relax. You'd think you'd know this by now since she's been the bestie forever."

_You'd think so._

Edward took another sip of his coffee before setting it down, playing with the handle as Alice studied him. She wondered what was going through his head since he grew quiet so quickly. It wasn't like him to not have a quick comeback or snarky comment.

"Alice?" Edward asked, staring at his coffee cup, completely embarrassed that he was about to ask his sister something that he _never_ had a problem with in the past. Alice just hummed and waited for Edward to continue. He let out a sigh and looked up at Alice. "For the record, what I'm about to ask you stays between us, and I've never had a problem with this before. So if you breathe a word of this to anyone, and I find out, I'll go to Dad about your little encounter with a certain person that is no longer on your detail," Edward threatened, cocking an eyebrow at Alice.

"Whatever, Edward. I got dirt on you as well. So you tattle, I tattle," Alice said, smirking at her brother as she gestured for him to continue. She watched as Edward squirmed in his seat, glancing at her before he took a deep breath.

"Alice, how do I get a girl to notice me?" Edward blurted out, fiddling with his coffee cup, shifting in his seat again. He never thought he would ever have to go to his _little_ sister for advice; it made him feel awkward and embarrassed. He was a Prince for god's sake– not that the whole world knew that, but definitely here in Ardania. Everyone knew who Prince Edward was, but Izzy… Izzy never acknowledge that tidbit of information if she knew it. She addressed him as Edward, not as "Your Highness" or even as "sir". It was refreshing to have someone not know who he was. It made him feel "normal"; something that he didn't get very often unless it was in the confines of the Palace, and even that was completely normal.

"Edward? Hellooooo?" Alice called, waving her hand in front of Edward's face, and snapping her fingers right in front of his nose. "Ya know, if you want my advice, pay attention, dear brother." Alice giggled as she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"Sorry, Alice. My mind has been all over the place this week. Forgive me. Now you were saying?" Edward apologized and then looked at his sister as he waited for her young, but always right on the nose wisdom.

"Well, let me guess, your position in our little monarchy here in Ardania didn't cut it?" Alice said as she rolled her eyes, knowing full well what was going on. She bit her lip, stifling a laugh as Edward blinked at her and shook his head.

"Does she even know you're interested? If she does, why not just be upfront and ask her out somewhere? You know, to coffee or dinner. Dinner's a good one. A traditional date – dinner and a movie. However, if she doesn't know that you're interested, that'll be a bit more work," Alice said with a wink. Watching Edward's expression go through an array of emotions, Alice noticed how he seemed more hopeful now.

"And what would that extra work be, Alice? I mean, if she didn't know I existed," Edward asked as he eyed his sister. He secretly hoped that it wouldn't be anything over the top; he hates Alice's ideas that end up being flashy and over the top.

"Well, you could send her flowers or leave a single one on her car or something. Starting a conversation usually is the best way to start to feel her out. Ya know, to see if she's interested?" Alice said with a grin.

Edward sat, staring at his coffee as he absorbed what Alice had suggested. He knew she was right; he had to talk to her first and then he'd feel it out from there. Standing up quickly, Edward grinned at his sister as he rounded the table, kissing the top of her petite head.

"Thanks, Alice. You've been a tremendous help. Stop by the house soon. We can have dinner or something," Edward finally said and rushed out of the coffee shop; a plan forming as he stepped into the waiting car. He had things to put into motion that would guarantee at least one date with the beauty that was slowly taking him over.

Edward grinned at his sister as he rounded the table, kissing the top of her petite head. She nodded and smiled at him as he left. She took a sip from her coffee as she watched Edward climb into his waiting car She wondered what his plan was, but couldn't help giggling as she thought about her conversation at the beginning of the week with Kate and Bella.

"_So tell me what you two have cooked up for me. I'm ready to win my Prince," Bella said._

That's all Alice had to hear to know how committed Bella was to the arrangement between Aro and Carlisle. The only problem Bella had with the plan was the fact that she was essentially deceiving Edward by not telling him who she was from the beginning. Kate had piped in and explained to Bella again how important it was to the country of Voltura for Bella and Edward to be married–war still loomed over the two small countries and Bella nodded in agreement.

Alice remembered the look that passed between Kate and Bella, and that had made her squirm in her spot on the bed. It was look of desperation from Kate and a look of determination on Bella. She wondered what wasn't being said, but she brushed it off for the time being and continued on like she noticed nothing.

"Alice… Alice," a deep voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm," Alice responded, looking over her shoulder at her newest body boy, Seth. "What's up, Seth?"

"Ma'am, it's almost eleven. You told me to remind you of the time so you weren't late to meet your friend," Seth explained as he tapped his watch.

"Oh. Thank you, Seth," Alice replied, grabbing her and Edward's cup as she stood up. Throwing them away as she walked out of the coffee shop with Seth right behind her, Alice smiled as the sun hit her face.

"Seth, Kenna's studio isn't far from here. Let's walk since it's so nice out and who knows how long the sun will last," she said, giving Seth one of her big smiles that she knew worked on him to get her way.

"Yes, ma'am," Seth said as he sighed at the thought of being so unprotected while they walked, but he let Alice walk ahead of him not wanting to make the Princess upset. He watched her as she took off toward her friend's studio. He followed her closely as his training as a bodyguard kicking in as he became alert of everything around him and Alice. Nothing went unnoticed along with the sly looks from men as she walked by them. Those made him laugh since she had no clue they were doing it, not that it mattered. Alice wasn't interested in just anyone. Seth had become privy to that kind of information when Alice had requested him to set up a meeting with one of her father's counsel, but it had to remain secret. That was Alice's biggest thing–_those_ meetings had to remain strictly between the three of them. Alice's laugh brought Seth's eyes to her as she stopped in front of a building.

"Such a serious face, Seth," Alice said as she tried to mimic his serious expression. "Relax, Seth. No one will get me here. It's Kenna. If you want to go do something for a bit, go. No one knows I'm here and even if they did, you know Roscoe would stop them before they even got to the door."

Looking at the window that Alice nodded toward, Seth saw the giant Great Dane propped up on the table, licking the window and giving loud barks as Alice laughed.

"If it's all the same, ma'am, I'll just go get the car and bring it here where I can do my job," Seth answered.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Seth. I'll be about two hours. Shall I text you when I'm done or will you _just be ready_?" Alice asked as she pressed the buzzer to let Kenna know she was there.

"I'll be here. Just come on out when you're ready to go, ma'am," Seth said, smiling.

"Alright. Have a fun time... doing whatever you do while waiting for me," Alice said, laughing airily as the door opened, and she drifted in quickly forgetting all about Seth and fully engaged in a conversation with her friend before the door even clicked shut.

**A/N: So how was it? Let me know what you thought! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the update finally! Sorry for it being late. I ran into a wonderful thing called writer's block. On the positive side, we get some E and B interaction this chapter! YAY! Also, thank you for the reviews and all the story alerts! Now that FFn is back on track, I'll be sending out review replies with a teaser! So now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just borrowing their names for my story.

**Chapter 4**

Stepping into the classroom, Bella looked around and decided to sit toward the back until the class received their seat assignments. She settled in her chair and pulled out a fresh notebook and her pad to write music. She watched as other students filtered in, taking random seats. While the professor set up his handouts and tidied his desk, Bella watched as other students filtered in, taking random seats.

Hearing someone sit down next to her, Bella glanced over and met the emerald gaze that she had spent all weekend thinking about… _Edward._

"Hey," he said, smiling as he pulled out a battered notebook from his bag and stretched out in his seat.

"Hi," Bella responded with a small smile as she fidgeted with her notebook. She heard Alice's voice in her head: _Play hard to get. _Bella shook her head to rid herself of Alice's voice and turned to Edward.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was busy, but good. How was yours?" Edward replied, crossing his ankles as he tapped his pencil on his paper.

"Boring," Bella responded, giggling. "I'm new around here and have no idea what to do. Kate and I just sat and had a Tudors' marathon." Bella shrugged.

Edward opened his mouth just as the professor started class. He frowned at the instructor and sat back while he listened to the rambling that was going on in the front of the classroom. His mind was busy thinking of different ways he could ask her out. _I'm new around here _echoed in his head, and he smiled wide as an idea hit him. He quickly opened his notebook and scrawled across the lined paper before tearing it out and folding it. He watched the front of the classroom as he leaned over and tossed the piece of paper onto Bella's desk right where she was staring.

Bella jumped as the white square popped in her line of vision. Glancing over at Edward, she gave him a curious look before quickly unfolding the note and flattening it out.

_Izzy,_

_Would you like a private tour of this sleepy little town… say Friday? _

_E._

Bella swallowed the squeal that was threatening to bubble over. She quickly tucked the note in her notebook before smiling back at Edward, nodding as she turned her attention to the front.

"So we have a few new students join us after the break. Izzy Swan, George de Light, and Paul Sterling," Professor Banner explained, pulling Bella's attention squarely to the front of the room. Bella's knee started bouncing rapidly as she hoped she wouldn't have to speak.

"Izzy? You play violin, correct?" he asked, waiting for a response. Bella felt the whole class turn to her and she nodded slowly.

"From the looks of your records, you played first string in your city's professional orchestra and sat first chair. Are you sure you should be in this class?"

"Yes, sir. I love to perform and this class gives me that opportunity," Bella explained, fidgeting with her pencil.

"Have you thought of auditioning for the King's Orchestra? Your records clearly show you have the talent. Or perhaps you should think of joining a class better suited for your experience or take private lessons rather than wasting your time in this class," Professor Banner said. Bella shook her head and felt the nervousness creep in from being singled out and questioned. She hated that kind of attention. _Why does everyone question my choices? Hell, this class wasn't even my choice. _

"I haven't lived here long enough for the residency requirement. This is the next best thing for me," Bella stated as she summoned all her courage and raised her head slightly, making eye contact with the man in the front of the room and raised an eyebrow. Acting very much like the royal princess that she was, she felt the air become charged with the power she gave off as she straightened in her chair. "I didn't know there were certain requirements to join this class. I was informed that there would be no problem with me joining this class regardless of my experience. The Dean of the music department assured me and my father that this class would be useful for me," Bella said with an air of finality. She continued sitting straight up in her chair, waiting for the Professor to reply; however, nothing but silence filled the room.

Professor Banner just stared back at Bella, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Bella gave a gentle smile as she took his silence as the end of the conversation. He straightened his tweed jacket and ran his fingers through his hair before continuing onto introducing George, an addition to the percussion section.

Bella let out the breath she was holding and noticed Edward scooting his desk closer to hers, his eyes on the leader of the class as he leaned in close to her. So close in fact, that she could hear him breathing, and the scent of a forest and that clean smell that you get after it rains invading the space between them. Bella took a deep breath without realizing it and committed that smell to memory.

"No one has ever spoken to him like that. Well done, Izzy," Edward whispered, flashing a smile before righting himself, but not moving back to the spot he started in. Glancing quickly at him, Bella noticed his gaze quickly switched to her, meeting her eyes. A little thrill ran through her, making her heart race. She smiled back before turning to the whiteboard as Banner started the class, going over the song list that they would be performing at the end of the semester.

~*TA*~

_Man, what was she thinking? Banner is gonna be gunning for her now_,Edward thought to himself as he listening to the old man drone on and on about how important personal practice time is to the orchestra, to making it flow well during the group practice… _Blah, blah, blah._

Edward glanced over at the brunette beauty and studied her for a moment. She sat straight up in her chair with her chin raised, her hair falling in gentle waves down to the middle of her back. The air when he leaned in to whisper to her felt charged with… power. Much like when you encountered royalty–like himself. But that's impossible. He would have known if there were any people of importance here. His father would have informed him of any visitors so the proper protocols were carried out like extra bodyguards and meetings at the palace. But none of that had happened, and no one of any aristocracy would level themselves to a commoner position. It would be below themselves and all that they were taught.

No, Izzy was probably just asserting herself instead of letting people steamroll over her. That seemed like a better explanation. Just a girl who was tired of being pushed around. _Right?_

Watching Izzy, Edward noticed how she started to relax and that air around her, the one that commanded attention, started to dissipate only to reveal the woman that had captured his attention a week ago in that first class.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll be holding auditions for the solos. Make sure to bring your instrument. There won't be any here for you to borrow. Have a good day," Professor Banner concluded. Clicking his briefcase shut, he made a beeline to where Izzy sat, and Edward stayed put since he wanted to talk to her as well.

"Izzy. This is the piece I want you to use for the audition. You shouldn't have a problem with it with your level of experience," Banner stated as he placed the piece on her desk and tapped on it before giving her a once over with his eyes and stalked out.

Izzy shook her head as she opened the piece and Edward heard her giggle which brought a smile to his face. He'd never again hear something as light and carefree as that melodic sound of her voice. Getting up to talk to her, Edward peeked over Izzy's shoulder to see a song by Bach.

"Was that a nervous laugh?" Edward asked as he nodded to the papers in the beauty's hands, "That's a fairly hard piece he handed you."

"I've played it before actually. That's why I laughed. I know that he's testing me, but it'll be hard to stump me. I've played a lot of music." Izzy shrugged her shoulders and put the music in her backpack.

Edward watched as she quickly dismissed him and the conversation by getting up and walking away. _Who walks away from royalty? As a matter of fact, who does she think she is to not address him accordingly? He's a Prince, after all._

"Excuse me!" Edward yelled out as he followed after Izzy with a determined stride. She stopped just outside the door and turned around with the look on her face that said, _"Who me?"_

Edward took her by the arm and off to the side, looking down at her with a dumbfounded look, unbelieving that this little lady had the gall to forget her place and manners.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You're Prince Edward of Ardania, Duke of Logana," Izzy responded, the air around her becoming charged again like it had in the classroom when she was speaking to their professor. She forced her arm out of his grasp while she met his gaze with a stern look of her own.

"And do you always address people of station so freely?"

"No," Izzy replied curtly, "Your Highness."

Edward noticed other students staring and talking behind their hands. Sighing, he grabbed her hand and started to lead her toward his car that was waiting. No one needed to see or hear this conversation.

"And why is a commoner not showing her respect to a member of the Royal family?" Edward asked as he waved Sam back into the car and opened the passenger door for Izzy, who stood on the sidewalk and refused to move.

"I wasn't showing you any disrespect, Your Highness. I was informed of your attendance here when I arrived and that you didn't want anyone treating you differently because of your _station_ as you put it, which means not _addressing_ you as one normally would. I believe that is what you had told the President of the school as well as the staff here, is it not?"

All Edward could do is stare at this woman before him. He didn't know how to answer her. She basically threw his words back at him without even blinking an eye. It should have pissed him off; instead, it made him respect her even more. He had never been spoken to that way. She put him in his place so easily and that isn't something a person could do easily. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Edward did something that he had never done before.

"Forgive me, Izzy. You… are… You are correct. I didn't want to be treated differently because of the family I was born into. And yet, when someone comes along and does just that, I became appalled. Please forgive me. I was–I was in the wrong this time," Edward apologized with a sigh. He never apologized for anything to anyone. He was Prince Edward after all, but something about the way Izzy talked to him made him feel like a child being reprimanded.

Bella stood on the sidewalk a few feet from her betrothed and watched him apologize to her. A pang of guilt hit her as she realized, yet again, what she was doing here. She took a deep breath to steady herself before shrugging and taking a step toward the Prince.

"It's all right. How were you supposed to know that new students were told about you and your request to be treated as an equal?" Bella responded, dipping her head to catch Edward's eyes. She gave him a smile which received a smile in return.

"So about Friday?" Edward asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt relieved that she was going to just leave that whole conversation as it was.

"Um, yeah, Friday. Are you sure you want to show me around? I'm sure you have other things you could be doing or have to do," Bella responded. She secretly hoped that he would still want to, but she also knew that he had appointments and things to keep up with.

"Actually, this weekend is completely free for me which doesn't happen very often. I'd like to spend at least a day of it with you, if you want to," Edward replied, starting to reach for her hand, but quickly brought it back and hitched his bag on his shoulder.

Smiling, Bella took off her backpack and rummaged around a little bit before pulling out the note he gave her and a pen. She quickly handed it to him and looked down at the ground, suddenly shy.

"Why don't I call you Thursday and we can figure out everything then. I don't have class so I'm free all day," Izzy said as Edward quickly wrote his number down and handed it back to her. She took the paper and put it in her back pocket, and tossed her pen back in her bag. Looking up at her, suddenly wondering what to do now, Edward smiled at her before his phone started ringing.

"I gotta take this. So I'll talk to you Thursday," Edward said as he looked down at his phone's screen. He climbed in his waiting car with a wave and smile. Bella waved back and stood there watching the car disappear down the road.

With a little twirl, Bella headed for her own car and let out a little giggle as soon as she was in with the door closed.

She had a date with Edward.

**A/N: So how was it? Let me know by hitting that pretty review button! And thank you for reading.  
~ATaletobeTold**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay… I have a good reason for the week late update…. *crickets* Wanna hear it? LOL. I've started writing something new. So with the new fic project and this one, I'll be updating every two weeks so it gives me plenty of time to dedicate equal time to this one and the new one. Sooo… I'll shut up now and let you go read.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just playing with them a bit.**

Chapter 5

Stepping out of the shower, Bella ran to answer her cell phone that kept ringing and ringing. She grabbed onto her desk as her feet slid on the polished wooden floor so she wouldn't go crashing into it. Fumbling with the phone to stop it from chirping again, Bella hit the accept button without looking at who was calling.

"He-hello," she answered breathlessly, finally finding her footing. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Well, dear sister, have I interrupted anything important?" the silky voice asked in response, giving a little laugh.

"Rose!" Bella exclaimed excitedly. She hadn't heard from her sister since she got here and was missing her. The only time they had been apart from each other was when Rose went on her honeymoon with Emmett—they hadn't been separated since Rose was born. Bella's little sister was the spitting image of their mother while Bella had taken after their father's side when it came to looks. However, when it came to personality, Rose was a whole other entity.

"Hey. So did I interrupt anything?" Rose asked again in a husky voice. "You know, with your man?" Rose cracked up laughing again.

"No, I'm at the house getting ready for the big date. Thank God Kate has been running interference with Alice. She wanted me all decked out in these high-end clothes, but I just want to be comfortable, and for once, I don't have to be Princess Isabella. I can just be Izzy, plain old Izzy," Bella said while putting lotion on her skin, looking at the outfit she had picked out after her call with Edward.

He said to dress comfortably but casual. They were going to go horseback riding this morning and then he was going to show her around the little college town. The end of the date was going to be a quiet dinner at his residence, since it would give them some privacy.

Because of the crisp morning air, Bella had picked out a pair of jeans and her favorite dark grey cable-knit sweater, and her riding boots for this morning. She had a pair of black flats packed in her bag since she didn't want to wear her boots around all day.

"Bella? Helloooo," Rose said quietly.

"Sorry, I'm here. So why is my little sister calling me? What's so important for you to be calling me this early?" Bella asked, quickly pulling on her clothes.

"Can't your sister just call to wish you luck? You've got to be a nervous wreck—this being your first date ever. I still can't believe _our father _wouldn't let you experience those things and _you _went along with it," Rose stated, letting out a huff.

"Rose," Bella replied in irritation. "You know those reasons. I've been in this arranged marriage since before I was born. The King didn't want anything to _defile_ me. He wants me _pure_ for my future husband. You know his thinking is very old fashioned. I swear he should have been born centuries ago," Bella said, laughing.

"I think you're right, but he wasn't that way with me. I mean, I got to date, kiss, and enjoy myself. But you, Bella… Christ, you weren't allowed to do any of that; No trips to the mall with your friends, and absolutely no group dates. Jesus, I'm surprised you're not rebelling now. I know I would be," Rose stated..

"Rose… You really don't have to remind me. I was there, remember? I was the one sitting in my room reading or drawing while listening to you and your friends. But now that I have seen Edward and have hope, I can't say it wasn't for nothing," Bella explained as she applied her makeup.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Rose said with a sigh. "I just want you to make sure this is what you want. I know no one has ever told you this, but after hearing that Prince Edward doesn't want to honor Daddy's agreement, I need to tell you that it's okay to tell him no. You don't have to go along with his plans, you know."

"I know, sis, but it's all I've ever known. It's the only thing that kept me going all those years when I could have been a normal teenager and through my college years, and now I'm so close. So very very close. I gotta see this through even if in the end, he still doesn't want me," Bella explained, getting quiet toward the end. Bella let out a shaky sigh as she thought about how she was going about this to get what she was brought up wanting. Shaking her head, Bella put Rose on speakerphone and started pulling her hair up.

"Bella," Rose scolded. "I know that sigh. What's up? Why wouldn't he want you?"

"Oh, God, Rose," Bella groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "I'm not sure if I can go along with Dad and King Carlisle's plan. I love being able to be myself, to be Izzy, but he doesn't know. Edward doesn't know that I'm Princess Isabella from Voltura, the woman he's been arranged to marry," Bella informed her sister, already cringing in anticipation of Rose's reaction. But as the silence droned on in ear, Bella became a little worried. "Rose?" Bella asked quietly. She knew this deathly silence was not a good sign. Rose's temper was bubbling, and it wouldn't take long for her little sister to explode. Bella stifled a giggle as she thought of how overprotective Rose was even though it should be the other way around since Bella was the older sister.

"Bella, what do you mean he doesn't know?" Rose questioned through clenched teeth.

"Uh… Edward knows me as Izzy Swan, Junior year transfer student. We're in some classes together. Dad and King Carlisle came up with the idea that maybe if he met me without knowing who I am, he would be more willing to marry me after he found out who I was because he'd already know me, the real me," Bella explained carefully. She winced as she heard the plan come out of her mouth.

"You do know how ridiculous that sounds. First of all, he is gonna be pissed, Bella, pissed. P-I-S-S-E-D. He's gonna feel humiliated and duped, especially if it gets to the point where he's in love with you," Rose shot back.. Bella could feel the anger through the phone which caused her already building level of guilt to rise even higher.

"Bella, come clean. Tell him today. Don't start this off on the wrong foot. I don't care how you do it, but tell him who you are. I swear it'll be better in the long run. You can't honestly sit there and tell me that you're perfectly okay with _this_?" Rose questioned earnestly, hoping that her sister wasn't that devious.

"No. No, Rose. I'm not okay with it, but what if I tell him and he doesn't give me a chance just because of who I am. He won't meet with me as a Princess. Dad has tried, but he refuses, making excuse after excuse. What if _being undercover_ is the only way for me to have a real chance with him?" Bella asked, sighing heavily. "I feel like whichever way I go about this, I'm gonna lose."

"Why don't you let him make that decision? And no offense, but I wouldn't want to meet my betrothed in a room with both Kings present. That's huge pressure right there," Rose stated. "Now that the wise little sister has spoken, I'll let you go. I doubt you want Emmett to hear this and he just walked in. Good luck, big sis, and remember what I told you."

"Thanks, Rose. I'll call you later to let you know how it went," Bella said, hanging up and turning to stare at herself in the mirror, repeating Rose's words over and over in her head.

~*TA*~

Standing outside the address Izzy gave Edward, he glanced around the little cottage. It looked much like the rest of the ones on the block. Ivy and other tangled vines growing up the side of the house and onto the roof, little flowers peeking out here and there. Knocking on the dark blue door with a curtained window, Edward felt nervous, sweaty palms, dry mouth nervous. He'd been on plenty of dates, but this one is different. This one he cared about and wanted to impress her. He still didn't know why, but something about her called to him, made him want to take that chance in a relationship. The door creaked open to reveal a little blond hair thing, her gaze raking over him, making him feel like he was under the microscope. He had the urge to slouch under this woman's gaze; instead, he straightened up and cleared his throat. _No one intimidates a Prince._

"I'm here for Izzy Swan. I was told she lives here," Edward announced, not waiting for the woman to acknowledge him.

"She does. And you would be?" Kate asked, keeping the smile off her face that desperately wanted to peek out. Kate knew who he was, but she was hoping to make him squirm just a little especially. _Can't let him think it was going to be an easy ride on the first date._

"Edward. Prince Edward of Ardania. She's expecting me," Edward answered, taken aback that she was so informal with him.

"Just moment. Let me see if she's ready," Kate replied, and shut the door on him, leaving him standing outside. Edward looked back at the car and then stared at the door completely dumbfounded. No one had ever treated him so casually, like he was nothing but a commoner.

Kate stifled her giggles as she walked through the house to Bella's room. The moment she opened the bedroom door, Kate bust out laughing. She was in a fit of laughter as she fell onto the bed, tears falling from her eyes.

"Kate?" Bella asked as she tucked a stray hair into place.

"So-sorry… Edward… Oh god… Priceless," Kate stammered out in between fits of laughter. Bella looked over at Kate, handing her a couple of tissues and wondered what in the hell was wrong with her.

"What about Edward?" Bella asked, waiting for to calm down. Her friend took a couple of deep breaths, trying to compose herself before answering the Princess.

"Edward is here. I left him outside on the stoop," Kate managed to say before breaking into another round of laughter.

"You did what?" Bella exclaimed as she hurried out of the room to the front door. Pulling the door open quickly, Bella saw Edward standing there with a dumbfounded look. "Shit. She did. She really did," Bella whispered before shaking her head and looking up to meet Edward's eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward. God, she can be so… well, Kate."

Edward looked down at those apologizing eyes and blinked. He really had no idea what to say to her. He wasn't mad, far from it actually. He just didn't know what to say, so he let out a chuckle which led to a deep laugh. The sound went straight to the pit of Bella's stomach. It turned her to puddle.

"Edward?" Bella asked, a look of concern on her face. _Why is he laughing? God, this is so embarrassing._

"Bella, it's all right. I just wasn't expecting that. I have to say that that was the first time I've ever been left outside waiting," Edward said, shaking his head while still laughing.

"God, I'm so embarrassed. She's not normally like that. I'll speak to her about it at once," Bella replied, her cheeks flushing with her embarrassment as she turned to go yell at Kate, but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned her head to meet Edward's jovial gaze.

"Why don't we start our date and you can yell at her later? Maybe some silence from you will make her worry about what she did," Edward suggested as he removed his hand from her arm but held it out to Bella.

"I doubt Kate will worry, but starting our date sounds like a good idea to me. Let me just grab my purse," Bella said, smiling as she stepped into the living room. Her purse was sitting on the couch next to her school bag. Grabbing it, she quickly rummaged through it to make sure she had all the important things. Lip gloss: check. IDs: check. Cell phone: check. Money: check.

Walking back to the door, she shut it firmly behind her as she stepped next to Edward. He grinned down at her while he led her to the car that was waiting for them. Sam opened the door for her as they approached the car, and she quickly slid in, moving over toward the other door as Edward climbed in after her.

Looking over at her date sitting next to her, Rose's words came back to her, "_Tell him today. Don't start this off on the wrong foot. I don't care how you do it, but tell him who you are. I swear it'll be better in the long run._" Bella took a deep breath, knowing her sister was right. She slipped her bottom lip between her teeth, biting on it as she debated mentally whether or not she should listen to them.

Noticing the faraway look on Bella's face Edward asked, "Everything alright, Izzy?"

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnn… So what did you think? Think she will tell him or keep holding out? Hit that pretty little reply button and let me know your thoughts. Until next time, bunches of love! ~ ATaletobeTold**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know. I know. I said every two weeks I was posting, but I could leave you hanging like that. *laughs* So here you go. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight and all its characters. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing them. :)**

Chapter 6

"Edward, there is something I need to tell you," Bella said, still uncertain whether she should tell him.

"You can tell me anything, Izzy, as long as it's not that you're allergic to horses. Otherwise, my first part of our date flies right out the window," Edward replied, giving a wink and a light chuckle.

Bella laughed, her nervousness dissolving, but the anxiety was still there. She looked down at her hands before looking back up at Edward.

"I know about you. About how you are already engaged to a Princess…" Bella blurted out. There was so much she wanted to say–how she knew, why she was here, the fact that the reason for the arrangement has changed significantly for her. That rather than their countries warring, it was more important because her father was dying, and as a woman, it was against Voltura laws for her to hold the seat of Queen without a King.

"How… How do you know that? Not many know about that," Edward replied, shocked because even he didn't know about it until a couple of months ago.

"I'm from Voltura. Everyone knows about you. You're the reason the King has kept his eldest daughter hidden from the public," Bella explained, staring back down at her hands, letting her hair fall around her face like a curtain, hiding her from Edward.

"Me? How is that my fault? I didn't even know that I was engaged until like a month! How was I supposed to know that the King of Voltura was doing that?" Edward argued, his voice reflecting the irritation on his face.

"I wasn't implying it was your fault. The King kept his daughter away from men and the public so she would be pure for you. You have to understand how set in his old ways he is. The arrangement made between the countries was treated like arranged marriages were back in the middle ages except the King took it a step further for no other reason than he could," Bella threw back, straightening in her chair as her frustration threw her into "Princess" mode.

Bella's tone of voice caught Edward's ear and he watched as she went from a shy girl with a slouched posture to a woman with her hair swept behind her, her chin tilted upward and the look she was giving him was a "Don't mess with me" gaze. She even arched her eyebrow as he continued to stare at her. The silence didn't last long before Edward barked out a laugh and took Bella's hand in his.

"You are fascinating, Izzy, truly fascinating, and I must say that you do your country proud. Standing up for a Princess that isn't here to defend herself, I don't think I've ever seen that from common people," Edward explained as he let out another chuckle.

Bella sighed and looked out the window, watching trees and grass move by in a blur as the car drove down the little dirt road. She wasn't sure what she was trying to do, but it obviously wasn't working. He just wasn't catching on. Shaking her head as she made her mind up that she would just leave it alone for now, Bella turned to Edward and smiled.

"Well, someone has to since she isn't here, right?" Bella responded with a wink.

"I'm sure she would be very thankful but at the same time, upset since you're here with me, and she's not," Edward stated as he reached out and covered Bella's hand with his, smiling.

Bella smiled back in response, the war within herself suddenly growing larger with such an innocent touch from her Prince.

The car came to a slow stop as Sam, the driver, announced their arrival. The silence between them was uncomfortable since Bella stopped talking. Edward wasn't sure what he had said or done, but something changed, and he didn't like it.

Walking toward the stables, Edward grabbed Bella's hand and stopped them just inside the door.

"What's wrong, Izzy? Something has changed from the time we were at house until we arrived here. Is it nerves about riding the horse? The conversation we had about your Princess? It's something," Edward said, searching Bella's eyes for something, anything. What he saw floored him. There was hurt, passion, confusion, and something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I feel a connection between us, and I hope you know that regardless of the time, you can trust me… with anything. No matter what it is," Edward urged. This was his one chance to do change his future from the path his father had picked out for him, and he didn't want this messed up from the beginning. He wanted them to be honest with each other, sharing anything and everything between the two of them.

"Edward…" Bella started, feeling tears form in her eyes as the truth was on the tip of her tongue, and she had never felt so scared to say something so simple as the truth. Edward looked at her in anticipation, waiting. Bella took a deep breath before steeling herself for his reaction to what she was about to tell this man who stood before her wanting a simple explanation. "I'm…" Bella started again. _Who would have thought this was gonna be so hard?_ She looked up at Edward, meeting his kind, sapphire eyes. She saw his concern for her which gave her the strength to continue; knowing it would have been much, much harder to tell him had she waited like everyone else with the exception of Rose wanted her to. "I'm _your_ Princess, Edward. I'm Princess Isabella of Voltura, your betrothed from the Martius Treaty that our fathers agreed to years before we were born," Bella said just above a whisper, her eyes never leaving his, trying to comprehend the emotions that were flashing across his face. It was her turn to wait in anticipation for his reaction, good or bad; she didn't move a muscle, afraid that the moment she even subconsciously twitched a finger, Edward would leave her without understanding the why.

Edward stood there, barely breathing as the woman that was the end of his freedom looked back at him. What did he say to that? He wasn't sure if he should yell and kick things for taking away the little bit of freedom that he had left as well as that she deceived him by not just being who she was. _Why couldn't she have just been honest from the beginning?_ Granted, they hadn't even known each other, but was it that hard to just say, _Hey, I'm the Princess from Voltura_?

He took a deep breath and let it out shakily, pushing off the wall behind Izzy… correction: Isabella. So many questions and thoughts were flooding his head, he needed to get out and get some fresh air, but he couldn't just leave her here, not now. She couldn't be left unprotected, and since he insisted on having no bodyguards while they were here, she would have to come with him.

"Come on. We're riding," Edward said, not looking at her, just motioning for her to follow him. Bella said nothing but followed him, unsure why they were riding especially after she dropped such a bomb on him. But she would do anything for him; if it gave her a chance to be with him, to keep her country with a monarch, Bella would jump off a cliff for this man.

Edward led her to the two saddle horses, helped her up before swinging up on his own horse and led them out of the stables. Letting the horse have its head, he let the horse streak across the field, feeling the wind against his face, thinking about nothing but staying on his horse. Right now, Edward didn't even care if his _Princess_ was following. He needed to get out of his head and since no instruments were available to play his heart out, a ride was the next best thing. He slowed his horse as he reached the end of the field where the trail started.

Glancing back, Edward noticed that Isabella was following him, letting the horse gallop across the field after him, but instead of seeing the scared but prideful Princess, he saw his Izzy. The girl from school. The one who was slowly taking over his heart. Watching her, Edward noticed how she easily handled of the horse, pulling on the reins to slow it down so they wouldn't run into him and his horse. Her face was lit up with the brightest grin as she fluffed her hair and maneuvered her horse up next to Edward's, but she never said one word to him. Just sat and smiled at him, a smile that reached her eyes and took a chip of his anger away.

"This way," he said, nodding toward the trail as he pulled on the reins, turning the horse toward the well-worn path. Bella just nodded and fell into line behind him, wondering if she would get anything out of him than short and clipped answers. She had decided on the way across the field that she wouldn't speak until he was ready to talk to her. She could sense the man perched on the horse ahead of her wasn't ready to say anything but what was needed to be communicated.

So she would wait.

~*TA*~

After dropping Princess Isabella back at her cottage after they returned the horses to the stables, Edward headed straight for the Palace. It was a short drive from the stables, and there was only one person he wanted to see at this moment.

"Edward?" The voice brought a smile to his face as he entered her receiving room. If anyone was able to help him, it would be this woman.

"Mom." Edward said nothing else as he slumped in the chair next to her. He really wanted to go and lay his head in her lap like he did when he was little, but he was a man now. Such things are given up as a boy grows up.

"What brings you here? I thought you were still in school," Queen Esme asked, setting her book down as she looked over her son. Nothing seemed to be physically wrong, but she knew something was up. _Classes, maybe? Or a girl? _Esme secretly hoped it was about a girl. Meeting her son's eyes, she knew it instantly.

"Can't a son just come a visit his mother?" Edward asked, not sure how he was even going to begin. _Did he even want to discuss this with her?_

"Well, of course, you can, son. It's just out of your character to show up on a weekend when you could be out with your friends causing who knows what kind of trouble," Esme answered, her eyes twinkling as she winked at him. Edward let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"No. No causing trouble for me," Edward answered, pausing slightly as he straightened the words out in his head. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Mom, if you knew a man that came across as one person, but then found out it was someone else entirely, how would you react?"

Esme studied her son closely, wondering what brought this question on. Esme sat quietly as she thought of the best way to answer.

"Well, it would really depend on the situation. Was this person deceitful? Did he or she give a reason for why they did that?"

"No. Not that I know of. I really didn't give them any chance to explain themselves. I spoke what was necessary and then took her, I mean, the person back to their home. Not one word spoken between us," Edward explained, sighing. He knew his mother would pick up on his slip. Not much slipped by her.

"Son, I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm really not the person you should be talking to. You need to find this person, whoever _she _may be and discuss this situation with her," Esme pointed out, knowing full well how her son's temper throws him into silence while he figures the situation out.

Edward sighed and nodded, knowing that was going to be her answer. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"It's Princess Isabella of Voltura, Mom. She's in some of my classes here, and we got to know each other over the last couple of weeks while in class. I finally asked her out on a date. I guess, you could call it that. Anyway, it was today and she just blurted out who she really was when we were in the stables," Edward began, resting his forehead in his hands. He took a deep breath before looking up at his mom. "I didn't know what to think. I mean, here was the girl I had found out a month ago that I was engaged to, she's standing in front of me. And she's gorgeous. She was nothing like I pictured, but then my chest started to tighten.," he continued, sitting back in the chair with his eyes closed. "Mom, she's the same girl that's going to suffocate me in two months' time. I thought I had a chance to meet someone that was normal. No royalty woman. No titles. Just a girl. But no, the one I finally think I could have a future with ends up being the one person I don't want anything to do with."

Esme looked at her son and shook her head, a little laugh escaping her lips and filling the melancholy air.

"Son, who says she's going to be a bad match? You don't even know her. Maybe she's exactly what you want," Esme stated as she folded her hands in her lap. "Don't judge her because of her title. Aren't you one that hates that as well? People assuming something of you just because you're the Prince of Ardania? And yet, here you sit doing the same thing."

The Prince's head snapped up, his jaw hanging open as his mother basically made him eat his own words, but in her own way. She was right, of course. He was doing just what he hated people doing to him.

"You're right, Mom. You're absolutely right," Edward said as he got up and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. You always seem to be able to put things in perspective for me." He turned to leave, but the Queen put her arm on her son's arm.

"Where are you going, Edward?"

"I'm going to see the Princess of Voltura."

**A/N: Soooo…. Was it what you thought Her Highness was going to say to him? What did you think? *points down to the little Review button* Let me know. *smiles***

**ATaletobeTold**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here's chapter 7. I'm keeping it short so you can get to reading. See you at the bottom. *slides down to the bottom***

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. I just wanted to see how they would look in a modern royalty story.**

Chapter 7

With his head down, Edward strolls from his mother's room down the corridor. Completely lost in his thoughts about what he's going to say to the Princess he slams right into a small figure. Reaching out he catches her just before she lands on her butt.

"Sorry, Alice," Edward apologized before righting her, putting her back on her feet. "I didn't see you. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't. I wasn't paying attention either, so no big deal," Alice explained as she rubbed her arm. She watched her brother stare at the large doors in front of them, a faraway look on his face.

She touched his arm and spoke quietly, "Edward? Is everything alright? Did something happen with Bell–I mean, Izzy?"

Edward's gaze whipped from the doors to Alice's guilty face. He stepped out of her reach as he repeated her slip in his mind.

"Bella? Is that Princess Isabella?" Edward asked, watching Alice for any sign of confirmation. Noticing her flinch and and then the little nod she gave as she avoided Edward's gaze, he knew—her signs of being guilty were the same as they were when they were little. She'd bow her head slightly like someone was yelling at her from behind, and she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Does _everyone_ know about her being here? Nobody _thought_ to tell _me_? You know… her fucking fiancé. The man she's required to marriage because our fathers had sticks up their asses and for whatever reason couldn't get along? Remember him, Alice? He's your damn fucking brother. The one you should have told," Edward raged as he paced the floor in front of her.

"Don't you dare act high and mighty with me, Ed-ward," Alice fumed back, stomping her foot. "I only knew because Kate called me and needed help with things to do around the college town. We met for coffee before Bella even moved here, and then I spoke to Dad who confirmed it. So yes, _everyone_ knows. But you know what? No one is going to feel sorry for you.

"You have had it so easy, _Your Highness_. You've been groomed to take over after Dad, but have you ever thought about what _she_ had to go through. He told me about it which is why I'm more than determined to help her even if you turn her down; I'm still gonna help her find her happily ever after. She deserves it after what her father put her through," Alice continued, her voice rising as she went on causing Edward to stop pacing and stare at his little sister. He'd never seen her so worked up over someone excluding himself.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about 'what she had to go through'? She's a Princess, Alice. She's had it just as easy as I have even with all the appearances and whatnot," Edward responded, still disbelieving that his little sister was taking _Bella's_ side rather than her older brother's.

Alice bit her lip and heaved a sigh as she realized that she'd said too much and mumbled, "Dammit, Edward. I can't tell you what I know because it's not my story to tell, but I will tell you that we had it incredibly easy growing up compared to her. Don't think just because she's royalty that she's like us. If anything, dear brother, she's better and stronger than us because of what she went through."

"I doubt that. And who is Kate? How do you know Isabella?" he asked as more than just those two questions came to mind.. Shaking his head, Edward held his hand up to stop Alice just as she took a breath to speak. "Nevermind, Allie. I'm not sure I want to know. I've got to go and figure this out with the Princess."

"Alright. Just please give her the benefit of the doubt, dear brother," Alice pleaded, stepping toward him and giving him a hug. Edward hugged her back quickly before continuing out of the palace.

~*TA*~

Walking into the bedroom, Bella fell onto her bed biting on the inside of her cheek to stop from crying. She did the right thing, telling him before they got serious with each other. If she had waited it would have been harder to tell him. She kept telling herself that what she did was right, but a part of her doubted that decision. Edward did up and leave with barely two words spoken to her. Turning onto her back, she looked up at the ceiling and let out a large sigh.

Of course, he would be pissed. _Hadn't Rose told her that he would be?_ God, how could her little sister be so wise? Bella felt out of her element dealing with all this betrothed crap. She was never taught how to make a man notice her or how to go about dating. She didn't need that according to her dad.

"_Whatever for, Isabella? You have a future husband. All you need to know is how to please him and keep him happy."_

How very wrong he was, and then he came up with this plan and somehow managed to have King Carlisle agree to it. Then there was Alice…she was involved too, but Bella didn't know her role in it and was honestly too tired to even think about it. She'd done nothing but fight back the disappointment and the angry tears that threatened every time Edward's surprised face flashed in her head. Bella rubbed her hands over her face before rolling off the bed. Wanting to be comfortable she padded over to her closet retrieving a pair of comfortable sweats and a t-shirt. A soft knock caused her to turn towards the door to see who was there.

"Bella?" Kate quivered as she stepped into the room, tears running down her face.

"Oh my God, Kate! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Bella asked as she dropped her clothes and ran over to her friend, looking her over for any signs of blood or bruises. Kate pushed her away as she shook her head.

"N-no. Here," Kate said, handing Bella the house phone and burst out in tears as she left the room.

"Hello?"

"Bel-la," my mother's voice cracked, followed by sniffles. "Your…Your father…"

"What about him, Mom? Why are you crying?"

"He's gone, baby. He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone? Where did he go?" Bella asked, her voice rising as panic started to set in. There was a shuffling noise before she heard Emmett, Rose's husband, on the phone.

"Bella, you need to come home. Now. Your dad passed away a couple of hours ago," Emmett explained in a fairly level voice.

"No," she breathed into the phone as she covered her mouth and shook her head. "No, Emmett. That's not possible. He was fine. Just fine."

"No, Bellsie. He wasn't. He just let everyone think that he was. Now, you need to get home. Your family and country need you," Emmett replied, his voice growing stronger, and Bella could picture Emmett standing straighter as he talked.

Bella didn't answer; she just nodded as she sunk to the floor, tears stinging her eyes, threatening to spill over. She heard the phone click and she let the receiver fall to the floor. She just sat there and stared at the space in front of her, not really seeing or feeling anything. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she was aware that Kate was busy running through the room, packing things up so they could leave.

"Bella. Bella," Kate said, shaking the Princess's shoulder, and handing her the clothes she had dropped earlier. "Change into these so we can go."

Bella look down at the clothes in her lap, but shook her head, still not believing that her father was dead. Kate looked over and heaved a sigh before helping Bella up and changing her clothes for her while she continued to stare at nothing.

"Come on, Your Highness. We've got to make the plane. You are needed in Voltura," Kate stated as she pulled Bella up and started to the door with the luggage. Bella followed, completely on auto-pilot. She picked up her carry-on and her backpack and headed out the door. Her thoughts drifted to this morning and how she lost her betrothed and then to just a few hours ago when she lost her dad. Was it a sign? Did her dad leave this world because she failed him? Or was this God's way of telling Bella that she didn't need Edward to stand on her own?

Kate was already in the car, waiting for Bella as she stood with the car door open, looking back at the cottage. With a sigh, Bella started to get into the car when she heard gravel crunching behind her. Spinning around, she recognized Edward's car.

Edward bolted from the car, looking at Bella curiously as his eyes moved from the back window where their bags were visible back to her.

"Where are you going? Thought since your lies didn't work on me, you'd just up and leave. Maybe try it on some other unsuspecting fool?" Edward asked snidely, stopping a few feet away.

Kate started yelling at Edward as Bella slumped to the ground and let the tears flow out that she had been holding back. She buried her face in her knees and rocked back and forth as she let her emotions overtake her. Sobs wracked her body as she felt Kate's arms around her, whispering that everything was going to be okay.

"You. Are. An. Idiot. Do you know that? Do you know what she has done for you? Fuck. You know what? You know nothing. You may have had the best fucking education your daddy's money can afford and all the opportunities to live a perfect life, but others have not," Kate stated angrily. "And _not_ that it's any of your damn business anymore, but before you go and blow up at Bella. You should know that King Aro died about an hour ago, and you aren't welcome here right now. So you can just go." Kate waved him off as she picked up Bella and moved her to get into the car.

Edward stood there completely dumbfounded, not sure what he should say. He watched Kate pick up Bella and felt a pang in his chest, wishing that could be him helping her. Shaking his head, he decided to just leave before he made things worse for either of them. Edward turned around and headed back to his car, his anger growing over his guilty feelings about what he had said to her. He stopped abruptly as he heard Bella talking to him.

"Wait. Edward. Wait a minute," Bella said, stepping shakily around Kate toward him, touching his arm lightly as she reached him. "Edward, I don't blame you for anything you've said or not said to me. I know that you're angry and feel betrayed. Just know that everything I did, I did with the best intentions. And… and if you ever want to talk to me, you have my number. Don't hesitate to call it," Bella whispered, looking back as Kate was calling her to hurry or they'll miss their plane. "I need to go. Goodbye, Edward." Bella gave him a sad smile and ran back to the car. Edward stood there and watched the little Civic tear down the road. He didn't know whether he should be relieved, angry, or sad. The one person that made him feel normal and complete in the small amount of time they knew each other just sped down the road after giving him the most sincere apology. He thought it was an apology.

Shaking his head, Edward went back to his own car, completely unsure what he was supposed to do now, but one thing was for sure, he wasn't letting her go this easily. He did have her number and was determined to call her. He still wanted an explanation and thought he deserved one. But before he got an explanation from Isabella, he was going to talk to the one person who would know better than anyone else what in the hell was going on. His father.

**A/N: Sooo what did you think? As always, let me know by pressing the pretty review button. *smiles* Also, there's a story that I'm reading that I would like to rec. It's International Affairs by MaskedEmotion. It's on my Favs list on my profile if you want the link. It's only two chapters in but it's good. I beta for it so show it some love. *grins* I think I'm going to start rec'ing with each chapter since I'm starting to read more and more fics. Also, I'm always looking for fics to read so pass them my way. *laughs* Ok, enough of my chatter. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Loves you all, **

**A Tale**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Not much for an Author's Note. Thanks to my betas, Jenndur, OnlyaDecoy, and Bellabee66, and also, my prereader, MaskedEmotion.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just wanted to use them in my Prince and Princess story. No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 8

Pacing in front of the desk, the King pursed his lips while he kept glancing over at his two advisors. Once in a while, he would stop and open his mouth like he was going to talk before shaking his head and continued to pace. The occasional sigh was heard or a grunt, but the pacing continued. If someone were to venture close enough they would be able to see beads of perspiration forming along the hairlines of the King's advisors as they stood and waited for the King to speak or tell them to take a seat.

"So you're telling me that he refused? Flat out said no? AND he said because he doesn't want to?" the King bellowed, leaving the advisors' ears ringing.

"Yeh… Yes, Your Majesty. Tho-Those were his words, Your Majesty," the stoutly advisor stuttered, taking the handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his forehead nervously before continuing on, "He said there's no-no-no reason f-f-for him to we-we-wed yet since yo-you and Her Majesty are s-s-s-still here and healthy."

"UNACCEPTABLE!" the King roared, slamming his fist down on the desk causing the contents of his desk to jump and scatter.

"He needs to wed. He's of marriageable age and while I'm here now, I won't be able to rule forever. And I NEED him to be married before then," the King explained what felt like the hundredth time during this conversation.

"Bring him to me. No excuses this time," he demanded, glaring angrily at his two advisors as he pointed at the door. "Take two guards with you. Use force if you have to. Just bring him to me."

The two advisors deeply bowed before walking backwards out of the throne room as was protocol when leaving the presence of the King. Both making audible sighs, they pointed to the two nearest guards and asked them to follow. The clicking of their shoes echoed throughout the hallway as they quickly walked down the corridor to where the Prince was tucked away in his private chambers.

Knocking three times a little too loudly as the fear of facing of the Prince settled in, the two advisors waited outside fidgeting with their jackets until called in. The door swung open to reveal a bright-eyed girl smiling at them before they were ushered into the room. Seeing the nervous looks on the advisors faces, her smile dimmed and a frown replaced it. She turned and called for the Prince.

The advisors nervously glanced at one another as they heard the determined strides of the man they were seeking getting louder as he came closer. The inner door swung wide as the Prince strode through, looking less than happy.

"What the hell do you two want now? I gave you my answer and that's all I needed to give you. Now… out," the Prince growled at them.

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to these two men. It's not their fault that they are the go-between for you and Dad, brother. Now be nice or I'll drag you with me by the ear to every girly store I know," the bright-eyed Princess chastised, giving a wink to the advisors.

Eying the Princess standing next to him with her hands on her hips and looking at him like a young child that disappointed her, the Prince rubbed his temples and gave a rather loud sigh. He slumped as he felt her eyes on him as he motioned for the advisors to speak.

"Your Highness, the King has requested that we escort you to the throne room as he would like to have a word with you himself. And we have permission to take you by force if need be," the short bubble-looking advisor stated with a regal air about him, nodding toward the two guards that were standing behind him and the other advisor.

"But why? He asked if I was ready to marry. I am not, and pushing me to marry is going against the agreement we made one month ago. Why can't he just leave it at that?" the Prince sighed and shook his head as he began to pace much like his father, the King. Long strides that easily carried him across the room with his hands clasped behind his back while his brow was furrowed as if in deep thought, but the difference between the King and his son was that the Prince also bites on his lip. The advisors stood just as still as they had when in front of the King, waiting for the man in front of them to finish worrying his path into the hard marble.

"Fine. Let's get this over with. He won't take the answer from you obviously so I'll do it in person," the Prince said matter-of-factly. Looking over at the Princess, he sighed, "Sorry, Princess, we'll have to pick up the lesson another time."

The Princess just shrugged and danced out of the room, giggling as she called out over her shoulder, "This is much more important than me learning that stupid thing."

Shaking his head, the Prince gestured for the advisors to lead the way and followed them out of the room and through the castle's hallways to his father's throne room - one of the rooms that made the Prince feels suffocated, like the walls were closing in on him. He hated that feeling; the feeling that he'd have to give up everything that he enjoys and wants when he takes over this room permanently. He'd have to give up what little freedom he already has which was the reason he was adamant to not fall to his father's will and marry. It was one step away from holding the throne that he didn't want.

The doors opened before the advisors made the Prince take a deep breath just before he stepped into the dreaded throne room. Looking around, he noticed everything sitting perfect in its place. All of the previous Kings hanging on the wall in line of succession, with the family emblem between each portrait showing how it had evolved since the Middle Ages when it was first commissioned. The Prince's eyes traveled over every statue and vase standing in its specific place, nothing changing in all the years that he has ventured in here until his eyes settled on his father's face and how his eyes softened slightly as he made eye contact with his son.

"Leave us, Felix and Demetri," the King commanded without taking his eyes off his son. He took a deep breath to clear his head and smiled, pleased that the Prince came without a fuss, but still wondered how things were going with the Prince's "extra-curricular" activities.

"Your Majesty," the advisors said in unison as they backed out of the throne. The bang of the doors shutting brought the King to his feet, and he walked around his desk to perch on the front of it while he motioned for the Prince to take a seat before him. The Prince just shook his head and stood behind the chair that his father had gestured to, leaning forward as his hands grasped the back of the chair.

"Now what is this about you refusing to marry, son? You know how important it is for you to marry and marry well. This kingdom will need for you to step up and be their leader. And the first step is to marry to show our people that you are ready to take the lead when it's your time to do so," the King stated, leaning on his weight on his hands that gripped the edge of the desk.

Gritting his teeth to stop from lashing out at his father, the Prince closed his eyes and tampered down his anger before meeting his father's gaze.

"No, I refuse. We had this discussion. I still have two more months to see a woman of my choosing before you push this 'other woman' on me, and fulfill your arrangement with the King of Voltura. I can and will step up to rule when I'm needed. However, we made the agreement that I was free to see anyone I want in the span of three months. I still have two months to do so. I do believe that we also agreed that if in that time frame I fell in love, you would deal with King Aro and break your arrangement with him," the Prince said, raising an eyebrow, daring his father to rescind on their agreement.

Carlisle looked at his son, sighing heavily since he knew that Edward was right. Shaking his head, Carlisle rounded his desk to sit behind it, pulling out the document that was signed over two decades ago.

"I know. I just… Will you at least meet her one time? Talk to her maybe? Just don't rule her out," Carlisle stated as he ran his fingers over the old agreement.

"Did I ever tell you that I met your betrothed?" Carlisle asked as he looked up from the parchment to see Edward looking at him with an air of confusion.

"No. When was that?"

"About two years ago. Edward… I'm telling you, don't rule her out. Fine… I get that you don't want her pushed on you. So take this time to get to know her. A meeting. That's all I'm asking for and then go from there. If you don't want to pursue her after a meeting, I won't hold up my part of the agreement," Carlisle said, glancing out the window.

"What do you know, Dad?" Edward asked as he watched his father's rigid demeanor change to a concerned father all by Carlisle's slumped shoulders.

Carlisle's head turned sharply, meeting Edward's gaze before shaking his head and responding, "Nothing. But from this one meeting I had with her and her father… Edward… She's fantastic. Your mother was very taken with her and I have to say she was very charming and would be perfect for this country by your side."

"Dad… I know you look out for what would be good for the country, but that might not be what's best for me," Edward stated, taking a deep breath to calm the nerves that had welled up inside him before continuing on.

"Dad… I've met someone."

"You have?" Carlisle asked, surprised. He knew Bella was in the country, but he didn't know what the status was on the whole thing. Alice was keeping quiet about what she knew and so was his wife.

"I have. In fact, I just came from her place. I've learned some interesting things about her in the past couple of days. Things that maybe you knew about, but perhaps _forgot_ to tell me?" Edward asked as he settled himself in the sturdy and uncomfortable chair across from his father's desk.

"What do you mean, Edward? What would I have forgotten to tell you?" Carlisle replied back, his face flushing red as he realized what his son was talking about.

Taking a deep breath to calm his anger, Edward looked at his father, giving him another chance to come clean. "I mean, a certain Princess from Voltura by the name of Isabella. The very Princess that I'm betrothed to marry. Perhaps with your busy schedule, you forgot to mention that to me. Or how she goes by Izzy Swan and just happens to be in most of my college classes?" Edward inquired, never taking his eyes off his father who was fidgeting but returning his son's gaze as he took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"Son. You know very well that if I had told you–"Carlisle started before Edward interrupted.

"You knew! You knew and didn't tell me. Just let me figure it out on my own. How she was here to trick me into falling in love with her and then would be like, 'Oh, by the way, we're engaged because of a piece of paper our fathers signed ages ago! Is that how it was supposed to go, _King Carlisle_?" Edward asked, yelling the question as his hands clenched the armrests, keeping him locked in his chair.

"You will remember your tone in this room. I may be your father, but I am your King and you will treat me with respect," Carlisle responded fiercely quiet. He moved to the front of his desk, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yes, I did know the Princess was coming. Her father and I set it up, and no, it was supposed to be more of a meeting that when we finally got to introduce you two, you'd be accepting of her. However, from your tone and disrespectfulness, I highly doubt you would be or are since you've met her. So tell me, Edward, now that you've met her, am I still going to have to go to her father and tell him to tear up the arrangement that we agreed to?"

Edward looked at his father, completely taken aback that his dad was so forward with this information. He just looked at the King sitting before him, not responding. How did he respond to this? On one hand, he wanted nothing to do with her because he felt she was pushed on him and then her showing up like this only pushed the arranged marriage idea more on him. But on the other hand, he didn't want to be the problem child he was apparently becoming, and if people could just be honest with him, he could give her a chance, wanted to give her a chance. What he knew of Izzy Swan, he liked, adored her, could actually see them together, but would Princess Isabella be the same as the Izzy that he knew or was it all a trick?

"Tell me something, Dad. Everyone keeps telling me that the Princess has had it so hard, but I just can't believe that. How hard could her life be being a Princess? Even _you_ are telling me to give her a chance. Why? What's so special about this girl that I, after being deceived by her, should even speak her name?"

Carlisle frowned at his son before taking a deep breath, looking out the window as he began to give his son an explanation.

"Edward, when Aro and I signed the agreement to basically unite our countries, we were two monarchs that were on the verge of war, a war that neither of us to this day will be able to tell you why it even started. Both sides were level-headed enough, though, that we put our differences aside for the best of our countries. This was to unite the feuding countries, not to make your life hell," Carlisle began, turning his gaze to his son.

"You've had it easy, son, growing up with no expectations from me. We both know that if the time came and you didn't want to be the next king, I wouldn't hold you to it. I just want my children happy, however you determine that, that's up to you, not me. Then there's Isabella," Carlisle stated, giving a sigh as he thought about how different the two grew up.

"Isabella from the time she was born was brought up to be your perfect wife. She was groomed to be everything you wanted. Almost like a Stepford wife, but not so robotic. She knows almost everything about you. I'm not sure how Aro gathered his intel, but she's very well versed in your life. It's actually a little creepy if you ask me as a father, but Aro is very old fashioned when it comes to his daughters," he continued. Edward watched his father's face crinkle around the eyes as he got lost in his thoughts.

"I suppose Rosalie had it much easier than Isabella. From what I understand from Kate, Isabella was tutored at the palace and very rarely, if at all, was seen from behind those walls. She never attended any state dinners where she would be exposed to men her age. Aro wanted no temptations for his daughter. I remember one meeting with Aro about the marriage, and Aro said that his daughter was being difficult because she wanted to experience life outside the walls of the palace. He alluded to dating and whatnot, but from my meeting with Isabella two years ago, I'm going to guess that it was really more like going to a coffee shop for coffee, something simple."

Carlisle walked over to the fireplace and rested his arm on the mantle, staring into the cold hearth. Edward walked over to join him, feeling the pang of guilt in his gut. Not being able to do anything but what her father wanted… _How did she endure that?_ Edward jerked his head up as his dad answered, not realizing he had spoken out loud.

"I don't know, son. I just don't know. Can you imagine it? No friends but those who serve you and your sister? But then when her sister was able to go to schools, malls, movie theaters, and Isabella had to sit and listen to all the excitement through her sister? I don't know how she did it or how she's even functioning properly. That kind of forced isolation? I can't even begin to think about doing that to my daughter, to Alice. Kate has told me that Isabella did her school work and did what was expected of her as a Princess, and she never had seen the Princess so excited as she was to come here," he explained, still staring at the dry logs. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Edward, it was on the verge of abuse. Hiding your child away like that. And yet, she's a very well rounded person with impeccable manners. You wouldn't even know she grew up that way. She knows how to act in public and isn't the least bit shy like you would expect her to be. That woman is a strong one. I don't know anyone who could withstand that without some form of rebellion."

"God, Dad. I had no idea. So that's why she looked a little lost in her classes. It was a new experience for her. One that the rest of us take for granted," Edward said quietly as he slid into a nearby chair, his head in his hands. "God, and when I saw her leaving with the car packed today, I accused her moving onto someone else since I had turned her down."

"Wait. Leaving? Car packed? Edward, what are you talking about?" his father asked as his head shot up. The look of his face was of disbelief that his son would push someone, anyone, to leave like that. Edward caught the look and shook his head, holding his hands up in surrender.

"No, Dad, nothing like that. I didn't do a thing. The car was packed when I got there. Kate _informed_ me that Bella's dad, Aro, had passed away an hour before I got there. That's why they were leaving. Had nothing to do with me, I swear," Edward replied, looking up at his dad, catching a shocked look on his face.

"King Aro has died, Edward?" Carlisle whispered, staring at his son, the shocked look still present on his face before he raced to his desk.

"Yes. Fuel the plane. My son and I need to make an emergency trip… Where?... Voltura… Yes, thank you," Carlisle said, hanging up quickly. "Go pack a bag, son."

"Whatever for? Why are we going to Voltura? I highly doubt–" Edward started before his father abruptly interrupted him.

"Without Aro, there's no arrangement for marriage, Edward. Our agreement is null and void if Aro or I happened to die before the marriage. You'll both be free.

**A/n: So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Have questions? Let me know. I almost have chapter 9 done so there will be teasers given for reviews! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: A HUGE thank you to my betas: Bellabee66, Jenndur, and OnlyaDecoy. They helped tons on this chapter. Not sure if they know that, but they did! Soo THANK YOU! *love* *love* *love* Also, I'll be back to posting once a week now. My boys are out of school for the summer so I'll have more time to work on everything. But enough of me yapping. Here's chapter nine for you!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just wanted to see what they would do as humans and in a royal setting. :)**

Chapter 9

Bella stared out the little window as her plane touched down, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek as her thoughts drifted to how empty she felt at that moment. No father and the one person her future depended on didn't want her. He had said nothing as she had explained herself, he didn't stop her from leaving. Nothing.

Nothing.

God, how that fit her right now. She lost the one man who promised to never leave her and to always be there for her—her father. He was far from perfect, but she loved him anyway. She knew that the way he raised her was harsh and unnecessary, but he _was_ her father. She loved him regardless, and now with the abrupt change of her future, she understood why he was so harsh and demanding of her. He was preparing her for anything that came her way.

"Bella?" Kate asked as she touched Bella's shoulder. "We're here."

Bella just nodded as she stood up, wiping the tear off her cheek. Knowing full well that she needed to put her 'Princess Isabella' face on, Bella shook her head slightly and straightened her shoulders. _A Princess doesn't show her emotions, _her father's words rang in her head. Royalty isn't allowed to show their weaknesses according to Aro. Not when you are expected to rule and those people looked up to you, especially now. She was the soon-to-be Queen. She had a lot weighing on her shoulders now that the King had passed away. She wasn't a princess anymore. No, with her father's death, she was the next in line—Queen. She might not have been through her coronation yet, but it didn't deter from the fact that everyone knew what her role was now, and she had to play it.

Stepping onto the tarmac, Bella was immediately swarmed by two very large men, Paul and Jacob, one in the front and one in the back, leading her to the waiting car.

"It's good to have you back, Your Majesty," Jacob said as Bella stepped into the back of the car.

"Thank you, Jacob. It's good to be back. Be sure to have my luggage in the trunk before we head to the castle," Bella informed her most trusted bodyguard, shutting the door and turning to a red-eyed Kate. She patted her friend's hand and tried to give a comforting smile. "You're off duty now, hun. Sit back and relax." Kate just nodded and closed her eyes.

Bella felt the trunk shut and butterflies instantly attacked her stomach. The anxiety finally caught up with her as the car raced toward the palace. Bella took a deep breath and looked over at her friend who had fallen asleep quickly. Kathryn, better known as Kate, was Bella's bodyguard when she needed to go out into the public and not have attention drawn to her. Who would have thought that she would end up being her best friend next to her sister? Kate was good at her job, but an even better friend, especially to a lonely little girl. One of her two outlets to the real world.

Bella felt the lump in her throat harden and tears threaten to spill over, and now she was to become lonely once more. Since Edward had refused her, Kate wouldn't be needed anymore since she was only here to keep tabs on Bella for Carlisle. Bella never understood why, but bother Carlisle and Aro insisted, but now Kate would be going back to Ardania as soon as Carlisle was informed of her father's death. Bella sighed as she thought about her friend leaving. _Another one to leave me because of this stupid arrangement._

Too soon, the car came to a halt and a royal guard opened the door for her and remained at attention as Bella shook Kate gently. "We're here, Kate."

~*TA*~

"She will need to be crowned as soon as possible. There's no need for a heritage search and whatnot. No one will contest it. They all love her, and they know who she is," Caius announced to the room.

A meeting of sorts had been called by Caius, Aro's right hand man, to discuss Bella's coronation. The country had been notified of the King's death, and nothing made a country more at unease than not having someone sitting on the throne.

"There is no doubt that the coronation needs to take place, but can we be sure she is ready for such a thing? We have to do the search—it's required—but what about Sir Emmett? He's older than Bella and actually understands what goes on around here since he has been Aro's shadow. There's always the option of Queen Renee," Charles suggested, turning his attention to Caius.

"No. Emmett has no ties to the throne except that he's married to Princess Rosalie," Caius refuted as he walked to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope with King Aro's wax seal on it.

"Gentlemen, this was given to me about two weeks ago. His Majesty, King Aro, gave it to me as a precaution and told me that it is his official decree that Princess Isabella be instated as Queen of Voltura. I don't know about you, but I refuse to disagree with a recently passed king," Caius stated as he tossed the envelope on the desk. Walking around the desk, he surveyed the men in the room. How Aro knew that these men would be against his daughter, Caius didn't know, but he'd be damned if he didn't fulfill his King's and closest friend's dying wish.

There were six men sitting in various places throughout the King's office. Each man had his own reasons for being there, some purely selfish, others because they were needed. The only thing they agreed on is that someone needed to be seated in the throne. Their country was small and finally peaceful, and no one wanted to disrupt that. They needed someone who could continue the peace.

A small-statured man stood from his perch near the window and cleared his throat. "I, for one, would like to see the Princess on the throne. I have spoken with her many times over the years, and she has a good head on her shoulders. She reminds me very much of her father. As for Queen Renee, she holds no power. She's a Queen consort. She holds nothing but the title of Queen, not any of the power that a King holds. It would be unwise to put her into a position that she's not capable of handling," Alistair said, looking at each of the men before resuming his seat near the window.

"I agree, Alistair. Renee wouldn't want that position," Caius responded, holding his hand up to stop those few men that were about to argue. "I have spoken to her when we first learned of His Majesty's condition nine months ago. She has told me that she has no desire to rule. Again, I agree with the passed King. His daughter should be crowned. He wouldn't have named her in this document if he didn't trust her with such power."

There were several minutes that passed before the other men agreed, some reluctantly, others happily. Caius dismissed them after having each man sign the agreement that Princess Isabella would be the next ruling monarch of Voltura. He remained sitting at his desk, his thoughts drifting to the many conversations he had had with His Majesty on this exact topic, about who would be able to take over the ruling of a country. How many times had he played devil's advocate (cap ?) and threw other names at his King? Caius held his head in his hands as he replayed each one of those talks and how the King's chest puffed with pride when Aro began his argument for Princess Isabella. They were flawless, and Caius knew without a doubt, he was right. A knock on his door startled him, bringing him out of his thoughts and back to his friend's office.

"Enter."

"Sir, we have received word that the King of Ardania and his son, Prince Edward, have landed at the airport and wish to speak with Princess Isabella," the messenger stated.

"Of course, he would," Caius muttered as he signed heavily. "Bring him here. The family has asked to be left alone right now so all visitors and matters of the State come here to me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the messenger replied with a bow before leaving. Caius watched the door shut, barely hearing it click shut before turning in his chair toward the window, watching the light dance through the trees just outside the window.

"Gotta get through this funeral first and then the coronation. God, Aro. How could you do this to your family? Why didn't you want them to know? What good did it do to keep this hidden from them?" Caius wondered out loud.

~*TA*~

Bella parted ways with Kate when she reached her mother's room. She hugged her friend and watched her disappear into one of the many guest rooms that were on this floor. The Princess slowly turned the handle to her mother's bedroom and took a deep breath, a little worried of what kind of condition she would find her mother.

Closing her eyes, Bella stepped into the room and gasped as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Her hand immediately went to the broad shoulders to stead herself as she realized that it was Emmett.

"Emmett," Bella spoke quietly, her voice cracking with emotion as she finally let her tears fall.

"Bellsie. Thank God, you're here, little sis," Emmett whispered, the quiet of his voice still full of sadness as he set her down.

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at her brother-in-law, seeing tired, blood shot eyes and gave him a small smile as she wiped her eyes.

"Sorry. It's just.. The hug made me break," Bella murmured. She looked at the giant bed across the room from them, noticing her mother and Rose curled up with each other sleeping. Nodding at them, she asked, "How are they doing?"

"Well, they're finally sleeping and not crying. Your sister is worse than your mom, but I've caught your mom crying when she thought no one was looking. They haven't eaten anything and they kept asking me if you were coming," Emmett explained as he squeezed Bella's shoulder comfortingly.

"Rose would take it worse. She was daddy's little girl in every essence of those words, and Mom, well, you know how much she worshipped Dad. He was what she lived for, Emm," Bella explained, her voice cracking as she fought for control over her emotions. Now was not the time for her to break down, not when her family needed her to be strong. She had time later to succumb to her tears… when she was alone and locked in her room.

"I know, Bellsie. It's good that you're here. They need you. More than I think you understand."

"Bella?" Rose's little voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Yeah, Rosie. It's me. I'm here," Bella answered as she moved to the bed and crawled in next to her little sister.

"Oh, thank God. Dad… Dad's gone, Bellsie," she squeaked before busting into tears again. Bella held her sister close and just let her cry. It reminded her of when they were little, and Rose would come into Bella's room, crying because she fell and skinned her knee, or when they were teens and Rose had her first heartbreak. Hugs and soothing, comforting words were what worked to make those tears disappear, but Bella knew this time, it would take more than that. It would take something that was the only cure for such sadness that had overtaken her family.

Time.

Time healed all wounds, and Bella wished she could hit fast-forward on life so her family could be happy again. She would give anything to feel happiness right now. But now… now, she had to be there for her mother and little sister. She had to be strong and not show her own sadness. It would only make them even more sad, and she wouldn't put them through that. Her family was going through enough. They needed someone strong and that's what she would be. She would be strong and supportive for both her family and her people. Her people. They needed someone who they could feel they could depend on, and she would be that person. It was her role as future Queen. The one position her father spent countless hours grooming her for when she wasn't in school or learning about her betrothed.

No matter the cost to her.

**A/n: Soo, what do you think? Do you think she's ready to rule? Also, never fear, Edward will be back next chapter. Should be fun to see what happens. Leave me some love if you want. Even if it's a :) . I enjoy those and all the reviews I get.**

**A Tale**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n: I know. I know. I'm a day late., but it is here. : ) I'll keep this short. I want to thank my betas, Jenndur, OnlyaDecoy, and Bellabee66, and my pre-reader, MaskedEmotion. This wouldn't look nearly as good or make as much sense without them. So thank you, ladies. I appreciate all that you do! 3 **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just wanted to see what they would do as humans and in a royal setting. :) No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 10

"I will do all the talking. Apparently, you have a problem keeping your foot out of your mouth. God, I can't believe you treated her like that, Edward. Where the hell did I go wrong?" Carlisle asked his son, who was sitting next to him with his head down in shame. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Edward stared at the floor, mentally yelling at himself for even telling his dad while stuck on a plane with him. He never knew his father could use such colorful words. He shrugged as he brought his eyes level with Carlisle's.

"I'm an idiot, Dad. There's really no excuse for my actions. I just hope Bella will talk to me. I want to make it right since I fucked up."

"Damn right you will. Seriously Edward, of all the times to act like a spoiled brat, you pick this moment and with a woman who, I hope, will still consider you an acceptable match. Now that the agreement is null and void, you better be praying she gives you a second chance. We need this marriage, Edward."

Edward nodded but was curious as to why they needed it. Hell, he didn't even know the damn arrangement existed. The car came to a halt, and Edward looked out, noticing nothing but green rolling hills and the bluest sky he had ever seen. The hills looked inviting in the way that a child looks at a hill and wants to roll down it over and over. Shaking his head and chuckling at such a silly thought, he climbed out of the car and followed a couple steps behind into the oldest castle he had ever seen.

The outer walls were at least three feet of thick solid stones and covered in moss and vines; it had an old world feel to it. Glancing behind him, he felt in awe of such a place standing alone, guarding its people century after century.

As they entered the hall, they were greeted by a man Carlisle called Peter. He bowed and shook each of their hands and led them to an office off the entryway.

"Ah, Your Highnesses, how was your flight?" the withered old man behind the giant mahogany desk had asked after another bow to each of them.

"It was… interesting. To say the least, Lord Caius. Truly an eye-opening experience," Carlisle answered, looking directly at Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right, you're not much for flying. Well, I hope it was comfortable enough." Caius offered both Edward and Carlisle a seat before taking his own behind the desk. "May I assume, Your Highnesses, that you are both here because the news of our dear King Aro has reached your ears?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. I was hoping to have a word with Princess Isabella about the agreement that her father and I had, and my son needs to apologize for his harsh words toward her while she was a guest in our country," Carlisle explained, giving Caius an intimidating look, hoping it would allow him to speak with Princess Isabella.

Clearing his throat, Caius squirmed in his seat, under the harsh look of the Ardanian King, before answering, "Your Highnesses"—nodding toward both Carlisle and Edward— "I have orders from the Queen that the family is not to be disturbed at this time. I'm sure you understand that they need some private time away from their duties to properly mourn His Majesty. However, you are more than welcome to stay as Queen Renee's guests and talk to Princess Isabella when she feels she is ready. Perhaps attend the funeral, if you would like?"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at Lord Caius, slightly stunned that he was speaking to a King in such a manner, but he also understood the situation the man before him was in. He nodded in agreement, "I would like that very much. It's very important that I speak with her at her earliest convenience, and I know that _Edward_ would like to speak to her as well." Edward watched his father shoot him that look that clearly said, _You _will_ speak with her and fix this_. Edward couldn't have missed that meaning even if he was blind. Switching his gaze from his father to the portly man behind the desk, he nodded in agreement, "I would very much like to speak to her. My actions were appalling and I would like to apologize for my rude and inappropriate behavior."

"That won't be necessary, gentlemen."

All three men became gravely silent. Lord Caius stood immediately, almost tipping the chair over in his haste to straighten up. Edward and Carlisle slowly turned toward the voice in the doorway, and bowed slightly as Isabella walked into her father's office.

"Your Highness," Carlisle greeted, taking Bella's hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. Bella merely smiled at him, though she was annoyed that these men were talking about her.

"Your Majesty," she responded curtly, nodding at Edward before turning to greet Caius. "Lord Caius."

"Your Highness," Caius replied, bowing deeply before moving from behind the desk. Bella turned, and perched herself on the edge of her father's large desk, leaning on her hands as she smiled at the men before her. She loved when she surprised people, catching them off guard. Her father had been annoyed by it, but he would always laugh when she would just pop into a room. Bella thought of it as keeping people on their toes, and her father had never disagreed.

"Gentlemen, I apologize for the intrusion, but my ears were burning and I just had seek out who was talking about me. It is only fair after all." Bella smiled as she gestured for the men to continue their conversation. "Please continue. I'm intrigued to know what was _so_ important about me that couldn't be discussed in my presence."

"Your Highness, Princess, we were only discussing how King Carlisle and his son, Prince Edward, requested a moment of your time. Queen Renee had wanted time for the family to grieve in peace before duties of the throne became the priority," Caius explained, meeting his future Queen's disapproving look.

"I understand that, but my mother was talking in terms of business. His Majesty, King Carlisle, is here to discuss the marriage arrangement that he had made with my father, which I believe that is more of a personal issue than a matter of state. Prince Edward's reason for being here is the same—personal. You do not dictate what is personal when it concerns me. My mother and I should have at least been notified of their arrival. It makes us look rude by not welcoming them here," Bella explained, her eyes resting on each man. She refused to be pushed around by men. Her father warned her it would happen, but she wasn't expecting it so soon.

"Your Highness, I meant no disrespect. I was only trying to make things easier for the family. Forgive me."

"Yes, well. Make sure it doesn't happen again," Bella replied, looking at Carlisle. "If it is alright with you, Your Majesty, perhaps we can all meet tomorrow. I only arrived this afternoon, and I'm afraid that I'm just not up to discussing the issues that my father's death has brought about. You are more than welcome to stay here at the palace unless you've made other arrangements," Bella offered, smiling sweetly even though she felt far from it. But isn't this what her father was teaching her all these years? _The face of a royal hides the emotions when duty calls_, her father's voice echoed in her head.

"If it's no imposition, the palace would be wonderful. I'm afraid we left hastily and have made no other accommodations," Carlisle answered, looking slightly embarrassed since he hadn't thought that far ahead.

"None whatsoever,"—Bella waved at him, indicating it was no problem—"Caius, please ask the maids to turn down the bed in the grey room for His Majesty, and the sapphire room for his son, Prince Edward," Bella instructed, watching Caius leave quickly. Turning back to her new guests, she gestured to them to follow her as she led them out of the office and toward their rooms.

"They are in the East Wing and both overlook the lake. It's beautiful in the morning. There are intercoms in each room. If you need anything, don't hesitate to use them. Sir Emmett has been known to call for rather large midnight snacks, so they are available twenty-four-seven," Bella stated, giggling.

"Sir Emmett?" Edward asked quietly, unsure if she was going to ignore him or not.

"Yes, my little sister's husband. He has quite the appetite. I'm sure you'll meet him sometime during your stay," Bella answered, glancing cautiously at Edward. She couldn't believe that he was here—here in her home and willing to apologize. When she had left him back in his country, she was sure she'd never hear from him again. She was a mixture of curious and cautious about his presence here, uncertain whether it was his choice or his father's that he show up.

"Perhaps." Edward stopped as soon as Bella did when they reached the first suite. He was surprised that it didn't take that long to arrive at their rooms. He watched as Bella peeked in the room before pushing the door open and turned back to him and his father with a large smile.

"This is the Grey room, Your Majesty. I thought you would enjoy this room the most. It has a door to the library, and I know that you enjoy reading." Bella curtsied as Carlisle entered the room. He looked around the room and understood the appeal of this room. The large four-poster bed was covered in a steel grey comforter that was accented with metallic gold piping and pillows; the walls were a lighter grey that reminded him of a light fog in early morning; and the rest of the furniture were dark mahogany pieces that strangely made the room come together. Carlisle turned back to Bella and smiled, "This room is perfect. Thank you, Princess Isabella."

Bella smiled back and nodded as Carlisle shut the door. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves before slowly turning toward Edward. She smiled brightly at the man standing off to the side as she gestured toward the door down the hallway.

"This way, Your Highness. I hope you like the room. It's one of my favorites here in this wing," Bella stated, her voice faltering slightly under the weight of her nerves. Bella's eyes shot to the door to Edward's room as it opened. A maid bobbed a curtsey and scurried down the hall, and out of sight. Glancing at Edward, she noticed his eyes on her and her face flushed, "I apologize for that. I thought we had given the staff enough time to ready the rooms."

"What?" Edward asked as he looked between the door and Isabella, not understanding what she was apologizing for.

"The maid. She just left your room. She should have been finished before now. Did you not notice?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he responded, feeling guilty at being caught staring at the woman next to him. This was not the same girl that he met in class, nor is she the woman who had just left him a mere twenty-four hours ago. This woman was strong, regal, and very confident of herself. As Princess Isabella, she intrigued him.

"How could this woman be so very different from one moment to the next?" Edward spoke out loud while staring at the Princess next to him.

"I suppose it's because you don't really know me, sir. I assure you that I'm not as different as you assume me to be," Bella responded, keeping a straight face since she knew that he had spoken his thoughts out loud, but she couldn't resist answering him. It made her a little giddy to know that she had captured his attention.

Edward's face flushed bright red and averted his gaze from her face as she opened the door to his room. He quickly entered, completely embarrassed by his actions, and didn't bother waiting for Bella to bid him good night. He shut the door and leaned against the back of it, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I did that. Ugh," Edward groaned as he banged his head against the door.

"Be careful, sir. I would hate for you to hurt yourself over something that isn't as bad as you're making it out to be." Bella laughed as she tapped on the door with her fingernail. "Good night, Your Highness."

**A/n: Just a few things down here. For those that are looking for a beta, there is a wonderful new site that I have recently join as a beta that I'm going to pimp out down here: Sparkly Red Pen. www . sparklyredpen . com (just remove the spaces before hitting enter) They except all works even originals. You get one beta and one pre-reader for a full five chapters. Go over and take a look. : ) Also, my fic rec for this week is Meant to Be by Cloudie day . She just updated and I'm in love with it! That's it for this week. **

**Lots of love,**

**A Tale 3**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/n: Sooo, I meant to update this yesterday but ended up going to Malibu for the day. So I apologize for it being a day late. However, here it is! Hope you enjoy it! A HUGE THANK YOU to my betas, Jenndur, Bellabee66 and Cloudie day/OnlyaDecoy (FFn/Twitter, lol) and my pre-reader, MaskedEmotions. This wouldn't read anywhere as well as it does after they get a hold of it. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just wanted to see what they would do as humans and in a royal setting. :) No copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 11

Bella laughed quietly at Edward's slip as she walked back to her mother's room. Wanting to check on her mom and sister she dismissed the thought of changing and decided to stay in her travel clothes. They were sleeping when she left after having received a text from Alice that Edward and Carlisle were on their way to Voltura. Bella was curious about why they would rush to get here. She wanted to tell Caius that she wanted to be there when they arrived.

She shook her head at the arrogance of those three men in the room while she stood just outside the door and listened, hearing them discuss her like she was unimportant. Bella stopped outside of the Queen's room and giggled as she remembered the shocked looks on their faces. She stared at the door in front of her and frowned. _I shouldn't be laughing right now_, she thought. Shaking her head as she berated herself for being insensitive toward her father's passing, she quietly opened the door and stepped in the room.

"Mom? What are you doing up?" Bella asked, stopping short as Renee shifted on the window seat and smiled at her daughter.

"I couldn't sleep any longer. Come join me?" she requested, patting the spot next to her. Bella nodded and walked across the room to take the spot Renee indicated, tucking her feet under her. She followed her mother's gaze out of the window to the garden below.

Bella loved that garden with the large angel fountain in the center with paths leading into various directions. She let out a sigh as she noticed how the roses bloomed alongside the freesia and lilacs. Her eyes traveled over the garden until they rested on the large swing her father had built just for her. That was her favorite spot on the whole grounds. She could sit there and read for hours enjoying only the sounds of nature.

"Bella… Bella!" Renee repeated as she shook Bella's arm gently, bringing her out of her reveries.

"Sorry, Mom. I was just thinking about the garden," Bella said as she tapped on the glass. She watched her mom nod and stand up with a faraway look on her face. "Everything alright, Mom?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, yes."—she waved off Bella's concern—"Let's go for a walk down there, dear. I think there's some things we need to discuss," Renee stated as she slipped on a pair of shoes and exchanged her robe for a jacket. Bella scrambled off the window seat and followed her as Renee took off through the bedroom door, not waiting for Bella.

The Princess stayed a couple steps behind the Queen as was protocol even when not in the public's eye. "_If you don't do it in private, you won't do it in public"_ were the King's words of advice on protocol. Renee led them out to the garden they were overlooking from her suite and over to Bella's swing. She took a set and waited for her daughter to join her.

"Isabella, dear. You know that they're going to crown you as the next monarch of Voltura, right?" Renee started as she took her daughter's hand, patting the top of it.

Bella nodded and replied, "I know, Mother. That's something Dad never let me forget."

"Good. You are going to be a wonderful Queen. I just know it," she responded, sounding slightly withdrawn.

"Mom, what's going on?" Bella asked, frowning at why Renee was acting strange. She watched as her mom took a deep breath and looked at her daughter.

"I know that your father has been hard on you, and his methods of raising you have been questionable even to me, but you know he loved you and was protecting you. I'm not making excuses for him because it's not how I would have done it, but I wasn't in charge of your upbringing. You are the next monarch. He had to teach you and raise you to be the best for your station," Renee started to explain, looking at Bella as she let out a sigh.

"I should have been there for you more as a mother, Isabella. You are my daughter and I know you, but I feel like we could have been closer had I just stood up to your father sometimes. I should have pushed for you to be able to be a child and a teenager. I'm afraid that you missed out on a lot of living, which brings me to this arrangement business—" the Queen stated but was cut off before she could continue.

"Mom. Stop. You are the best mother I could hope for. Maybe we don't share girly secrets like you and Rose, and shop, and have spa days, but we have our own things we share," Bella replied, smiling as she gestured around them. "We have the garden where we would walk nightly together going over the day, our music playing, planning parties and stuff. I wouldn't know how to do my makeup or my hair or what to wear when we have State dinners. Please… please, don't think you weren't a good mom because you are the best," Bella explained, tears welling up, threatening to spill over. Never had she thought Renee wasn't motherly enough. She was always there when Bella needed her, and that counted for more than she could express.

Renee leaned forward and hugged her daughter tightly, her own tears falling freely. Bella's declaration eased her anxiety tremendously, which caused her to laugh lightly as she pulled away.

"Look at me. I'm blubbering over how grown up my oldest daughter has become."—she cupped her daughter's chin—"You are going to be better than your father, you know," Renee stated, smiling as she brushed imaginary dirt off her sleep pants. "Now, this arrangement business… Carmen has told me of King Carlisle and Prince Edward's arrival, which doesn't surprise me in the least, especially the arrival of the King. He's here because without the arrangement, that's no longer binding because of Aro's death, he's about to lose more than just a wife for his son." Renee looked pointedly at Bella before tapping her nose and laughing. "You know I tend to put my nose where it doesn't belong, and this arrangement was made so the King of Ardania wouldn't owe your father anything, but I want you to decide if you want to continue on with the marriage. Well, you and Edward. You've worked hard to be given that chance, especially after everything Aro put you through to become a good wife to Edward. You two should take the time that he is here to see if you two are even compatible," Renee suggested. Holding her hand up to stop Bella from speaking, Renee continued, "I don't know what happened between you two when you were in Ardania, but I'm going to suggest putting it aside to at least find out if it's something you want, and then if it is, make him work for it, Isabella. No man should get to walk all over a woman, no matter who he is," Renee explained, squeezing her daughter's hand.

Bella wondered if Renee knew more than she was letting on, but she was right, Bella should see if Edward was even the one for her.

"Alright, Mom. I will, but I won't make it easy for him. Not after the way he treated me when he found out who I was. And what do you mean Carlisle has more to lose than just a wife for his son?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow at Renee. "I thought the arrangement was to keep the countries from warring with each other."

Renee became flustered and stood up from the swing. "Oh. It was. Um… among other things. You-should-talk-to-Caius-I've-said-too-much-I-thought-you-knew," she said rapidly, running her words together. She hugged Bella quickly before excusing herself without saying anything else. Bella was suddenly confused by her mom's abrupt change in demeanor.

Watching her mom walk back into the palace, she wiped at the drying tears on her face and took a deep breath to keep what little composure was left. Bella tucked her feet underneath her as the moon illuminated the garden. It was her favorite place on the whole grounds, the one place she could wander off to and just be, but tonight—tonight was what she needed the most, to just be Isabella. No Princess title, no future Queen position to step into. Just Isabella.

She set her foot on the ground and started the swing moving back and forth, letting her eyes rest on the fountain that was bubbling away. Bella let out a little laugh, remembering her mom talking about how the fountain was wedding gift from Aro after Renee had told him that she thought a fountain would complete the garden. _Seriously, who does that? Why not just something traditional like jewelry?_

Shaking her head, she smiled as she remembered all the gifts her father gave to her mother throughout the years: cars, a cottage, a yacht, the typical jewelry, even built an entire wing as an "I'm sorry" gift. Aro never did anything small when it came to Renee.

Bella was completely lost in her memories when she heard footsteps coming close, startled, she jumped up and ran toward the fountain.

"Wait! Wait, Isabella!" Edward's voice filled the night air. Bella stopped suddenly and turned around slowly, seeing Edward standing next to the recently vacated swing. The moon cast its light on him, making him seem dreamlike. She watched him intently as he stepped closer, coming towards her, but held her hand up to stop him from coming any closer. She didn't want him near to her. It would weaken her resolve towards him, and she didn't want that. She wanted him to stay back and just give her some space. Hell, she wanted everyone to give her space, but she would start with Edward. She could do that with him.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"I…I saw you sitting out here alone from my window and I thought you might like some company?" he asked, hoping the Princess would say yes so he could apologize without an audience.

"Company? You want to keep _me_ company? I didn't even _ask_ for company. Did you ever think that maybe I just wanted to be alone?" Bella asked as she began to move toward Edward, stopping halfway.

"Alone? From what I understand, you've been alone a long time, Isabella, and no one _wants_ to be alone during a time like this."—he shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do—"Am I right?" Edward questioned, closing the gap between them and reaching out to touch her arm. Bella stepped just out of Edward's reach, narrowing her eyes at him since she didn't want any pity from him

"Isabella—Isabella, I'm sorry," Edward replied quietly, his eyes searching for Bella's.

Bella's gaze snapped to his as her mother's words rang in her ears about finding out if he's the one for her. Bella stayed locked in place, not wanting to back up nor step forward toward him.

"What for, hmm? For not giving me a chance to explain? Or what about the silent treatment you gave me at the stables? Ooh, better yet, what about basically calling me a slut shortly after I found out my father died?" Bella asked. Not giving him a chance to speak, she continued, "That hurt the most. Kick me while I'm down, right? Rub a little salt on an already broken heart." Bella just glared at him as he stood there, shoulders slumped, a defeated look on his face.

"Everything, Isabella. Everything. I had no right to talk to you like that. Not letting you explain your side. I'm a royal idiot, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I still needed to tell you that I was sorry for what I did. If I could take it back, I would," Edward explained, moving to take a seat on the swing, his head in his hands as he swung back and forth a little.

Bella surprised herself and sat next to him. She leaned back in the swing while Edward continued to rock it back and forth. They stayed like that for a while, just quietly accepting each other.

Bella looked up at the moon and while there was so much to say to Edward, now wasn't the time. She wanted some time to think about whether she even wanted to get married right now. With her father's death and her taking the throne, Bella wasn't sure if she was ready to throw a husband in the mix. She stood up from the swing which caused Edward to quickly stand.

"I'm going to call it a night. Um, thank you for the apology, Edward. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for this. My life is quickly growing hectic and I don't need to mix it up further. I…I need some time," she responded, looking him in the eye. Edward went to reach for her, but paused and just nodded.

"I understand that, and I don't blame you. Good night, Your Highness," Edward said as Bella started to walk past him, he reached out and grasped her arm to stop her. "But I will be here waiting. I want a chance to show you that I'm not _that_ kind of guy, Isabella."

With that, it was Edward who turned and walked back into the palace, leaving Bella staring after him. She gave a little smile as she thought about what he had told her and followed after him, heading to her own room.

Bella stomps into her room, flustered because she could feel herself falling for Edward's apology and she not that kind of girl. She doesn't fall for pretty words and handsome boys. Stopping in front of the mirror, Bella straightened her shoulders and held her head high. "If he thinks I'm just going to just turn on my heel and forgive him that easily then he's got another thing coming. He's met Bella the college student maybe it's time he gets to know Princess Isabella," she states with a determined look to the woman staring back at her.

"Maybe it's time for Edward to meet the real Princess Isabella. Well, it won't be easy. Game on, Your Highness. Game on."

**A/n: Oohh. Doesn't look like Princess Isabella is gonna make it easy on our dear Prince Edward. *giggles* Good… I mean, umm… Nope, it's still good. Lol. **

**Also, Jenndur and I are hosting a Nerdward contest****—Wanna be a Hardcore Nerdward! There's a link on my profile to it. Go check it out and write me something nerdy delicious! *grins***

**Xoxo,**

**ATaletobeTold**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/n: *runs in, sliding across the hardwood floor, breathing heavily from running* It's here! It's here! I apologize for not updating in more than a month. Writer's Block is a pain in my ass and RL decided to get busy. I promise it won't be another month before I post again. And don't worry… this will be finished. *nods lots* I'd also like to thank my beta beauties: Jenndur, BellaBee66, and CloudieDay! They have been so patient and keeps my chappies from being horrible. SO THANK YOU! So enough of me yammering….**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just wanted to make them human and royal. No Copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since her father's death, and she wanted him to be here more than anything. She wasn't ready for all the duties that came with being a Queen. She didn't know who to turn to or if her decisions were the correct ones. She had a distinct feeling that most of her father's men were "yes" men, and that irritated Bella. She wanted someone to challenge her and not just obey and do as they were told. She wanted someone to argue with her and ask how she came to that decision.

Bella sat at her father's desk as she massaged her temples; her headache was back after talking with Caius. He told her about the illness that claimed the King and how she would now be tested for the same affliction. Bella sighed as she got up and walked over to the window, looking across the grounds. How could he have kept this from everyone? It made her feel so helpless and unimportant, and then to find out her mother knew as well. She shook her head at how in the dark everyone had been kept. She was about to move away from the window but stilled her actions as she caught a glimpse of Edward running across the lawn, a little boy chasing after him.

They were both laughing and she watched as Edward slowed down so the little one could tackle him to the ground. She laughed quietly, dragging her finger across the glass pane. She wondered what it was about him that she was drawn to because her first impression of him was not a good one. Watching him out on the lawn uninhibited, she saw a completely different man—the one she had grown up learning about.

The man rolling around outside was the one Kate described to her, that was the one Bella desperately wanted to see in person, not the proper and always serious one that she had experienced since Edward and Carlisle showed up here. The Prince had been nothing but polite, gentlemanly, and slightly distant, like he'd rather be somewhere else, but when looking at him out on the grass, Bella wanted to know _that_ man. She shook her head as she turned away from the window at the sound of a knock on her door.

"Enter."

"Your Highness, King Carlisle of Ardania is here at your request," Caius announced as he stepped to the side to allow the man behind him to enter. Bella watched as Caius bowed deeply to her and Carlisle tipped his down slightly. She nodded in acknowledgement and waved Caius out of the room.

"Your Majesty, thank you for coming. I apologize for it taking me a week to finally be able to see you. It must have put your own schedule behind to stay here the whole week. I know ithas been quite hectic and busy around here since the funeral," Bella explained, not waiting for Carlisle to respond before she started back up, "I would like for us to straighten out this matter of the arranged marriage that you and my father had agreed upon. I would like for us to be able to move forward on peaceable terms."

Carlisle stood before the Princess a little shocked that she was so forward in her speech, but he couldn't deny that he had hoped that this meeting was about the arrangement. She gestured for him to take a seat across from her and waited until he was settled before she took her seat.

"There's no need for an apology, Your Highness, I completely understand. The death of a loved one is a hard thing for anyone, and it's especially difficult when there is very little grieving time and are expected to handle a new position in a short amount of time. As far as putting me out of my schedule, the interruption is a welcome delay. I only wish my wife would have been able to be here with me," Carlisle said, smiling warmly at Bella. "In regards to the arrangement between your father and myself, I know it is now null and void since he has passed, but I must insist that you follow through with it as it was your father's wish to see you and Edward married."

Bella watched with surprise at Carlisle's insistence; she also noticed that he was slightly flushed and was either tapping his fingers on the armrest or his foot on the carpet.

He was nervous. But why?

"Tell me, Carlisle, why exactly was the arrangement drawn up? I've seen the document that you and my father signed with Cardinal Marcus as a witness, but it doesn't give a specific reason as to why. I think that if I'm going to share my life with someone I didn't choose, I'm quite entitled to an explanation of why this marriage is so important," Bella requested as she sat back in her chair, never breaking eye contact with the King seated before her. She wasn't even sure if he'd give her an answer, but without one, she wouldn't even begin to think about agreeing to such a thing.

Carlisle shifted in his seat, looking rather uncomfortable. His face drew a grim and slightly embarrassed look as he took a deep breath. "I'm afraid it was over twenty years ago, Princess. The details are a bit muddy in this old brain," he said, tapping the side of his head as he hoped she wouldn't press any further.

"Your Majesty. I understand that it was decades ago, but surely something as important as your son's future life would have such a memory at the forefront of your thoughts. I have discovered that you never told Edward about the arranged marriage which makes me think that you do know why, but for whatever reasons you have, you may be embarrassed by them?" Bella questioned, raising an eyebrow. Carlisle's face turned the color of a strawberry at the question and sighed in defeat as he leaned forward with his head in his hands. Bella leaned forward as well and rested her hand on his arm. "Your Majesty, what you divulge here in the office stays between us. I'm sure my father said the same thing to you all those years ago which is why the statement on that old piece of paper is so vague. Please. Your son's and my own future is at stake. If I'm going to even begin to think about agreeing to this, I need to know what occurred to make such an arrangement," Bella replied.

Carlisle, knowing he had to tell her, got up and started pacing the area in front of the great desk of the late King Aro. He refused to look at the Princess; even though, he knew that it was a sign of weakness, but then again, he was a weak man—a weak man who easily agreed to Aro's terms without a second thought. Whoever said hindsight was twenty-twenty clearly knew what he was talking about.

"What happened, Princess Isabella, was that I needed money, and I turned to your father for help. He told me that it was only a loan; however, at the time, I was young and still a Prince. I didn't think he would come knocking at my door demanding I repay him, but he did just like we'd agreed. I didn't have the money, and he threatened war if I didn't come up with payment. I must say, Isabella, your father is a very ruthless man. When I suggested the marriage between our first born son and his daughter, I didn't expect him to agree. I was quite shocked actually, but he didn't even hesitate. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he said to have it drawn up, and he would sign it," Carlisle explained as he sat back down across from the slightly stunned brunette. "Isabella, I had to agree and sign to it. I didn't have the money to pay him back in full as was agreed upon when I had first received the loan, and it was either that or he would go to my father. I couldn't have that. If my father knew… well, let's just say I probably wouldn't be here in front of you, and there would have been no debt. I didn't know what else to do, and Esme, who I was only dating at the time, told me to follow through with it. Well, her words were, 'You made your bed, now lie in it.' But it's the same meaning. I'm truly sorry for how things have turned out between you and Edward. I think you two would have been good for each other."

Bella sat there, unmoving as she absorbed what Carlisle had just told her. She met Carlisle's worried gaze and stood up abruptly. She took over Carlisle's pacing as her mind began to race. Should she fulfill the arrangement? Could she force Edward in such a way? How could her father do such a thing? Unbelievable. How could he? Did Mom know? God, what should she do?

Bella stopped pacing as she reached the window from where she had observed Edward on the lawn below. She ran her finger over the pane again before turning toward the King of Ardania, her mind made up as she thought of Edward.

"Your Majesty, the arrangement is null and void. Edward and I are free of the pact you made with my father. As for the loan itself, why don't we extend the deadline and our accountants can set up a feasible repayment plan, preferably one that both parties can agree on. I'm not sure why my father didn't suggest such a thing to begin with, but I am not my father and refuse to rule as such. Please accept my own apologies for my father's actions. I hope this won't cause any animosity between our countries," Bella replied as she smiled brightly at the King before her. She leaned against the desk, leaning on her hands that were gripping the edge tightly. She grew nervous the longer Carlisle was silent. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not and was about to say something when he spoke.

"Your Highness, you will make an excellent leader for Voltura. You have shown me the greatest kindness in such a suggestion. I accept. I am no longer that young Prince, and I know a generous solution when I see it. Again, I accept," he acquiesced as he stood and offered his hand, smiling just as brightly as Bella. Bella grasped his hand and shook it, watching as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. Releasing his hand, she smiled and nodded, unable to trust her voice at that moment.

It was the moment her already tumbling world abruptly came to a stop and it jolted her. Reality came crashing down around her, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and cry. She lost her father and her betrothed, but gained an entire country—a country that needed to be changed drastically and brought out of the old ways and into the modern era. Bella suddenly felt a rather large weight on her shoulders and as she said her goodbyes to Carlisle, she shook her head at the idea of going through all of this as well dealing with a new husband. She must be out of her mind if she thought she could handle everything that has been thrown at her.

"Caius…" Bella said into the handset after dialing her second-in-command. "Cancel the rest of my appointments for the day and set up a time for Kate to be briefed. She will be handling my schedule from now on. I will be in my music room for the rest of the afternoon. I need to clear my head." The Princess didn't wait for any acknowledgement as she hung up the phone and quickly made her way out of the office.

~*TA*~

Edward had wandered into the library after playing with the cook's son on the back lawn. Walking up and down the aisles of books, he casually looked over the titles as he walked through the room, heading toward the floor-to-ceiling windows. He stood in front of them and took in the scenery before him. Green for miles, hill after hill, dotted with black and white spots which Edward assumed were cows and sheep. In the distance, he noticed a crumbling structure that had him taking a couple steps forward, hoping to get a better look at it.

"That's where the original castle stood over three hundred years ago," a feminine voice said, startling Edward.

Turning around, he bowed deeply and responded, "Your Majesty. Forgive the intrusion. I did not know anyone was in here."

"No intrusion, my dear," Queen Renee replied, waving his apology off. "I come in here quite often to listen to Isabella when she plays in the music room." She smiled as she pointed to a little door that was hidden between the shelves of books. "It's her practice room. No one knows about it, so let's keep that a secret between us. So what brings you here with your father? I can't imagine that you need to be following him to learn about foreign relations?," Renee asked, raising her eyebrow as she motioned for them to move away from the sad music drifting from behind the hidden door.

"No, Your Majesty. I came to apologize for my rude behavior toward Bella while she was a guest—" Edward began before Renee cut him off.

"Yes. Yes. I know all about that. But why are you still here? Bella told me that you apologized to her in the garden the night of your arrival a week ago. I'm curious as to why you are still here. Surely, King Carlisle wouldn't keep you here when you have fulfilled your duty."

"Honestly, Your Majesty, I was hoping to be able to spend some time with her. I'm wondering if she's the same as the Izzy I met in Ardania," Edward stated, offering the Queen his arm as they strolled out of the library.

"Are you suggesting she put on a show for you? Even though, she was going to claim her betrothed, why would she be anything but true to herself? I know that you two met under false pretenses, but would you have been as open to her if she would have just walked up to you and introduced herself as Princess Isabella, your intended wife? Especially since you just found out about the arrangement, if I recall correctly, only a couple of weeks before she started classes there," she responded, slipping her arm into the crook of his and led them through the hallway.

Edward walked silently beside her as he thought over what she had told him. He knew very well that he would have turned Bella away without a second glance, not because she was Princess but she was the woman everyone would have thrust upon him. The Queen patted his hand and smiled, turning the corner to walk down another long hall.

Edward sighed and smiled back half-heartedly. "You're right, Your Majesty. I wouldn't have even given your daughter a second look if she had introduced herself as my betrothed. It was nothing personal against Bella, but I just didn't like the idea of having a perfect stranger for a wife. I wanted the dating and the thrill of finding things out on my own."

"Well, you have that opportunity now, Edward. May I give some unsolicited motherly advice about my daughter?" Queen Renee asked, looking up at the handsome man next to her. She knew the reason that Edward hadn't left for home yet was because of Bella; he didn't have to tell her a thing. She could see young love budding between the two without being told. She watched them quietly over the past two weeks, the way they interacted and tried to act as though neither cared.

However, she noticed the little things between them: Edward immediately offering his condolences to Bella after the funeral before anyone else; the way Bella would subconsciously turn her body toward him and vice versa. She would give a small smile when she would pass Edward or how he would brush his hand or arm against her innocently. If Renee hadn't seen such things with Rosalie and Emmett, she wouldn't have thought anything of the subtle changes between the couple. Edward cleared his throat quietly after noticing the Queen hadn't responded to his reply and had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Oh, excuse me. What did you say, my dear?"

"I only said that I could use any help that I can get, Your Majesty," Edward said, his grin stretched across his face as he winked at the Queen.

"My advice is to give her opportunities to see the real you. I'm not talking about the Prince, but Edward, the man behind the crown. If you are wanting to pursue my daughter, she won't give you a chance if she thinks it's about the titles. Trust me on this, my daughter wants real love, not the fairytale stuff," Renee explained, smiling as she patted her escort's arm and walked off, leaving Edward to his thoughts.

Edward wandered back to the library to think about what he and the Queen had talked about but was abruptly stopped by the brunette who consumed his thoughts. He watched as she walked dutifully toward him, her head down and her hands gesturing as she quietly spoke to herself. He held his hand out to stop her from running right into him as he let out a chuckle.

"Oh! Oh! Excuse me, Edward," Bella said, startled as she quickly stepped to the side and out of his reach. Her eyes were wide with surprise as the Prince took a step toward her.

"Entirely my fault, Princess," he responded, bowing slightly before starting for the library.

"No, it's mine. Really. I wasn't watching were I was going," Bella responded as she touched his arm to stop him.

Edward turned as her hand made contact with him and he smiled at her as an idea came to him. "It's alright, Your Highness, but since we're here, I was wondering if you would join me tomorrow for a ride of the grounds. A little tour of sorts?"

Bella stared at him in disbelief at his suggestion. She was sure that he didn't want anything to do with her since he hadn't bothered to seek her out on his own, but she wasn't going to turn down any time with Edward. She may have told his father that the arrangement was no long in effect, but that didn't stop her from wanting him still. A little ride on the grounds couldn't hurt, could it?

Bella nodded and told him that she was available between nine and one and she'd meet him at the stables. Edward nodded and watched as Bella walked down the corridor away from him, a smile gracing his face as he set out for the kitchen to set the rest of his plan in action.

**A/n: So did that explain anything? Or are there more questions? ****And Edward has a plan… Think it'll happen? :D Let me know what you think?**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/n: I'm going to keep this short so you can get on with the chapter. Meet me at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just wanted to make them royals. **

Chapter 13

A loud knock at the door had earned a loud groan from Bella as she stretched, awoken by the loud intrusion. She threw the pillow that was covering her head at the door and mumbled incoherently to herself. Slowly she got out of bed, put her rob on, and yanked the door open. "This had better be good," she grumbled, coming face to face with Rose. "What in the world do you want? I was trying to sleep." Bella walked back to her bed and fell face first into it, throwing another pillow over her head.

"Sorry. I was told you would be up by now," she replied as she flopped onto the bed next to Bella and pulled the pillow off her sister, giggling. Bella rolled over and stared at the ceiling, wondering why her sister was here bothering her so early in the morning.

"I usually am, but since I didn't have to be anywhere until nine, I was trying to sleep in. This damn schedule is killing me since I have to play catch up and do a lot of _on__the__job__training_," she explained, waving her hand around in the air as she crawled up to the head of the bed and sat up. "And don't take this the wrong way because I love you, but what _are_ you doing here?"

Rose just laughed and pointed to the clock on the bedside table. "Bella, it's almost eight-thirty. You didn't show up for breakfast, and Mom said that you were meeting Edward this morning so I thought I'd come and be nosy." Rose grinned as Bella's eyes grew wide and her gaze flew to the clock.

"It's eight-thirty? Shit. Shit. Shit," Bella swore as she scrambled off the bed and headed straight for her closet. Rose laughed as she saw a shirt go flying out of the closet, followed by her sister's riding boots and a pair of jeans.

"Want me to leave so you can get ready?" Rose asked, getting off the large bed and peeking her head into her sister's closet.

Bella was pulling on her shirt and ran past her sister in a flurry of activity. "No! I need you to pull my hair up so it looks good but I can still get my riding helmet on." She grabbed for her jeans that landed on the floor and slipped them on quickly, slipping into her boots as she sat in a chair. Rose grinned as she stepped behind her flustered sister and started pulling the hair up and securing it.

"You're really gonna wear your helmet? I doubt you need one to just take him on a tour of the grounds. Plus, you won't be riding that far from what I hear," Rose pointed out, grinning as she waited for Bella's reaction and placing the final pins in her hair.

"What do you mean from what you hear? What have you heard and where did you hear it? And why don't I know since I'm the one going?" Bella responded, meeting her sister's eyes in the mirror. "What do you know, Rose?"

Rose just shrugged with the same big grin on her face, fluffing the hair that was hanging down Bella's back. "I know what I know, and since you're busy running a country, Edward's had to hang out with someone, and Emmett came across him one day our in one of the gardens. They hit it off from what he has told me. But enough of that, you just go and have fun. We'll have a girls' night soon and you can tell me how dreamy Prince Edward is," Rose stated, pushing Bella out of her chair. "Now you better go or you'll be late, and you're not known for being late."

Rose ushered her sister out of her room and down the hall. Bella took one of the servant's doors and ran toward the stables, hearing Rose call out, "Remember to have fun, Bella!"

~*~TA~*~

Nine o'clock on the dot, Bella strode into the stables. She ran her fingers over her hair to make sure it was in place and straightened her shirt as she looked over her clothes to make sure everything was in place. Everything had to be perfect. She wouldn't accept anything else. This was her chance to get to know Edward before Carlisle took him back to Ardania, and she wouldn't waste any more time trying to avoid him. No, she would be proactive about this. If he wanted to spend time with her, then she'll take all she could get which sounds a little needy, but Bella had wanted this type of opportunity for so many years.

"Your Highness," Edward's voice cut through her racing thoughts. Her eyes settled on his and his confused expression when Bella hesitated giving him her hand. She smiled and shook her head as she saw he held his hand out to her. She took it and watched as he bowed over it and kissed her knuckles.

"Please, don't do that. I'm not Princess Isabella when I ride. I'm just Bella, and you're just Edward. No titles," she replied as she took her hand back and led them to the back of the stables where Charlie, the stables' manager, had his office. She peeked her head around the door to see her favorite person—after her dad, of course—sitting in his recliner with a book resting on his stomach as he watched a movie. She noticed the title on the book was the one she gave him for Christmas three years ago. She smiled as she saw the book looked well-worn, deciding that it must be one of his favorites. Noticing the picture sitting next to him on the smaller table, she recognized her, as little girl, and her father standing with Charlie. She felt a pang of sadness as she realized that he was now the closest thing she had to a father. She stepped in the doorway and cleared her throat with a toothy smile set on her face.

"Oh! Bella. Come here, girl," Charlie said with his arms open wide. Bella didn't even hesitate and walked into the welcomed arms and hugged him right back.

"Hey, Charlie. How have you been?" she asked him as she stepped back and motioned for Edward to come into the room.

"Good. Good. I heard about you, _Your__Majesty_. Too bad it had to come from Jake instead of the Head Honcho herself," he joked, chuckling as he winked over at Edward and held out his hand. "I'm Charlie. I run the stables. You must be Edward that talked to Corin yesterday about having two horses saddled?"

Taking Charlie's outstretched hand, shaking it firmly as he nodded. "That would be me, sir."

"Good. This one here,"—he nodded his head toward Bella—"doesn't get out much. It's good to see someone taking care of her. She's gonna need a lot of fresh air with the job she's got going on."

Edward laughed in agreement with the jovial man and was about to ask about the horses when Bella interrupted, "Charlie, he's not taking care of me. This is the first time we're doing something. So tell me the horses are ready, please." Bella was uncomfortable with the looks Charlie and Edward were sharing between the two of them as she stood there waiting for his answer.

"Yes, Your Highness." Charlie's tone of voice changed quickly from friendly to formal as the Princess made herself known with a shake of her head and her shoulders straightened. He led them over to the waiting horses and smiled as he watched Bella run her hand over her horse's muzzle and the horse nip at her palm. She let out a carefree laugh as she grabbed an apple out of the nearby bin and fed it to her demanding friend. Edward's face lit up with a smile as he watched Bella begin to relax and knew that this was a great idea.

"The saddlebag is filled and already on your horse, Your Highness," Charlie informed Edward before he bowed to the Royals and made his exit quick. He'd have other times to visit with Bella and didn't want to be the reason their date was being held. That's right. This old man knew what was going on. He may work in the stables, but word travels quickly around here.

Bella turned to Edward, her face full of curiosity after Charlie's comment on the saddlebag. Edward just smiled and shrugged his shoulders at her as he led his mount out of the stables, knowing the Princess would be following closely behind.

"I thought you wanted a tour of the grounds, Edward?" she asked, a little unsure of what was going on. She quickly swung herself up on her horse and followed. The tour she was going to take them on wasn't long enough that they would need to take anything.

"I do, but I always like to be prepared for the unexpected, Isabella," he replied, grinning as she pulled her mare alongside his. They kept the horses at a steady pace and talked about random things. Edward noticed the longer she was on her horse, the more relaxed she became.

_Now,__this__is__the__woman__I__knew__back__home_, Edward thought to himself while he watched her once-strained face relax and a brilliant smile adorned her face as she turned to him and was talking about a time when Charlie was trying to give a much younger Bella a riding lesson.

He had never witnessed the joy she was giving off in the time he had been here and certainly didn't want to mess it up. He wanted to see her like this always—this carefree, laughing, smiling woman before him. She drew him to her, and he knew she didn't even know it. The regal Queen in her captivated him and left him in awe with how strong she was and was quickly adjusting to the role of ruler, but this Bella… well, she blew him away. She was still the strong woman he had seen throughout the death of her father, but this was a deeper side—one that he knew existed but wasn't sure he'd see. This is the one Emmett had been talking about the other day.

"Edward? Hello?" Bella asked, noticing that he had drifted off in his own thoughts. She snapped her fingers at him and watched as he became aware of his surroundings. She smiled at him as she noticed the very faint blush on his cheeks appear.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to go down by the river. There's a really nice trail that gives you gorgeous views of the mountains that run to the West and the lake that divides our countries," Bella explained as she pointed to the well-worn path ahead of them. She heard her stomach roll with hunger and hoped Edward wasn't paying attention to it. _I__should__have__at__least__grabbed__an__apple__from__the__stables_, she thought to herself.

"Sure, and I hope from the sound of things there is somewhere we could stop and get you something to eat."

"I wish. I didn't think about bringing food, so we'll have to wait until we get closer to the kitchens before I can eat," Bella responded and kicked her feet a little to her horse to head for the trail.

"I've got it covered, Bella. You just find the spot," Edward replied, falling in behind her horse. He let her lead even though he had found this trail a couple of days ago on his own. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them as they both took in their surroundings. Edward started talking about his riding back home and how he rarely got a chance to just take off and go for a ride. It was something he missed dearly, and instead of riding, he usually escaped to his music room for hours on end.

Bella reined her horse when she found the spot she was looking for. She looked back at Edward and smiled brightly, pointing at the little clearing by the river. "What do you think of that spot?"

Edward smiled back and quickly dismounted his horse. "It looks good to me. Do you come to this spot often?" He helped Bella climb off her horse and tied them to a tree together before grabbing his saddlebag and followed Bella to the little area that she had pointed out when they arrived.

"Sometimes. I used to come here with Rosalie when we were younger. It's a good place for two princesses to pretend they were just two little girls when we played. Our nanny used to bring us down here for picnics and to swim," Bella answered, laughing. "Nanny Jane used to tie a big rope to a large branch for us and we'd swing out over the water. Rose and I did that for hours on end." Bella smiled at Edward as she sat in the tall grass and watched him sit next to her. She wondered what his childhood was like growing up, before his position of Prince took over. Her years with her nanny had been the happiest she's ever been. It wasn't until her father took over her school that she was stuck indoors all the time or had very little time to herself.

She took the saddlebag from Edward and began to unpack it, watching him out the corner of her eye as she laid a few containers out, popping the lids off to take a peek at whatever he'd had packed. She watched as he looked out at the river and leaned back on his arms; he looked over at her and caught her staring at him. He raised his eyebrow at her in question, and she shook her head and shrugged before popping a grape from one of the containers.

They didn't say anything as they sat side by side and ate their little feast. They listened to the river gurgle and wash by them, birds calling in the distance, and the tree they sat under groaning lightly as a breeze drifted through the leaves. It was one of those moments that Bella treasured whenever she was away from the castle. The peace, the silence, the contentment she always feels when she's able to just let go and be herself. There are things that were hard to come by once her father started her schooling and even now that she's stepped into the Queen role for the country.

She glanced over at Edward and noticed him staring at her and gave him a little smile, not that she was embarrassed that he had caught her, but it was a smile that she hoped expressed how glad she was that she was sharing this with him.

"Edward..."

"Bella…"

They both let out a laugh as they spoke at the same time. Bella motioned for him to go ahead and speak first, feeling a little unsure of what she was even going to say.

Edward took a deep breath and turned to face her fully, his hand reaching out to take hers, causing her eyes to meet his. "Bella, can I kiss you?"

**A/n: Soo, don't kill me just yet. I won't keep the next chapter hostage, I promise. It's almost finished since I didn't have internet all last week due to moving, so I wrote most of chapter 14 as well as getting a really good start on a new fic (that won't start posting until TA is finished). Also, I have a little o/s in the Fandom for Texas compilation. Something completely out of my comfort zone, but it's there. Please donate for this good cause. Umm, I don't think I left anything out so I'll say TTFN.**

**Xoxo,**

**A Tale to be Told**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

_"Edward..."_

"_Bella…"_

_They both let out a laugh as they spoke at the same time. Bella motioned for him to go ahead and speak first, feeling a little unsure of what she was even going to say._

_Edward took a deep breath and turned to face her fully, his hand reaching out to take hers, causing her eyes to meet his. "Bella, can I kiss you?"  
_

Bella flashed a wide smile that easily met her eyes and gave a little nod. Edward hesitated, unsure if her head moving was a nod or not, so to play it safe, he continued to hold her gaze, the question evident in his eyes.

Bella giggled at his hesitation, "Well, are you going to kiss me or just sit there and stare at me?" She squeezed the hand she was still holding, "You know there's no pressure here. If you want to, go ahead. I'm definitely not going to stop you. It's something I've been looking forward to since… Well, let's just say that I've been looking forward to it for a while." She grinned at Edward as she watched his eyebrows rise in surprise and winked at him as she tugged at his hand, bringing him closer to her. "So maybe the better question is if you _want_ to kiss me. Not if you _can_ kiss me."

Edward took a deep breath and gave a little chuckle before raising his free hand to cup her jaw and watched her eyes flutter shut. He closed the short distance between and pressed his lips to hers—a light kiss, pure, innocent, new. Bella sighed as he drew back a little, a small smile playing on both their lips with their eyes opening and meeting.

"May I kiss you again, Bella?" Edward whispered, his breath ghosting across her lips.

She nodded again and he set his lips once more to hers. He brought her hands up to his neck, fingers threading together as he gripped her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He wanted her closer, to feel her against him, to make their interaction seem more real since he was pretty sure this was more of a dream. She felt too good for it to be a part of his reality.

She linked her fingers together and leaned into the kiss, feeling his hands settle on her hips as he moved his head to deepen the kiss. His hands never roamed, never explored.

It was the perfect kiss for Bella. She dreamed of this moment since she first caught a glimpse of him years ago. No one knew she had snuck downstairs to steal a glance at her betrothed, but curiosity got the best of her. She smiled inwardly as she remembered his young face, the smile he gave his mother, and the way he was so polite and proper. The perfect Prince.

She heard Edward sigh as his fingers flexed at her hips, causing Bella to wiggle and break the kiss with a laugh. 

"I'm sorry. Your fingers hit a spot," Bella said, laughing as he pressed his fingers into her hips again, hitting a ticklish spot. She put her hands on his to move them so she could ease back. She didn't want something as cliché as tickling to ruin this moment for her.

Edward smiled back at her as he grinned and let her move back. She scooted back to her spot next to him, a smile still on her face. "Um, thank you. You know…for that," she stated as she gestured in the air between them.

"It was entirely my pleasure, Bella," Edward replied. He caught her hand in the air and brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss across her knuckles. He opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by a loud, irritated whinny and stamping coming from their horses not too far from them.

Bella's bright laugh filled the air as she got up. "I guess that's our cue that we've been here long enough. My horse doesn't like to be tied up too long. She get impatient when she's out of the stables and not able to run."

Edward checked the time and agreed, packing up the saddlebag. "Yeah, I need to head back as well. My dad and I are leaving this afternoon to go back home." He walked up next to Bella, threading his fingers between hers, giving it a light squeeze. She leaned into his arm and smiled sadly. "I know. King Carlisle told me that when we spoke last."—Bella looked up at Edward and spoke softly—"Is it wrong that I wish we had just a little more time together?"

"No. I was just thinking the same thing. Maybe we can figure something out. I know it's gonna be busy around here for you and the impending coronation, and I've still got to finish out this semester, but I'm sure we can figure something out," Edward answered. He wondered if he was being too forward, assuming that she even wanted something with him still. He wasn't sure when the turning point for him was, but he was glad for it.

_(To be continued)_

**A/n: I know. I know. This is super short. There are many reasons for it, but the main one is that my muses have seemed to disappear and left me hanging. So this post is a little bittersweet. We get the kiss, but I'm going to have to put the rest of this on hiatus until it comes back to me. Hopefully, that is sooner rather than later. I still plan on writing, but I'm just not able to write on this one. **

**I feel so bad that I have to do this, but I don't want to leave you all hanging while my writing mojo is in a funk. So I'm going to go hide under my umbrella as things come flying at me.**

**A Tale.**


End file.
